Hanyou in a Bottle
by TamashaToko
Summary: After 2,000 years of being cursed the sadastic hanyou Inuyasha has a chance to be free, but first he must grant three wishes to Kagome Higurashi, who desires nothing, well almost nothing... InuKag
1. Release Me

Title: A Hanyou in a Bottle

Author: Tamasha Toko

E-mail: Summary: 2,000 years ago hanyou Inuyasha was betrayed by the woman he loved and imprisoned in many different bottles where his mission is to grant three wishes for 2,000 humans. Kagome Higurashi, an engaged secretary, is the last one who Inuyasha needs in order to be free of his curse, but as luck would have it she doesn't want anything.

Based on: A Gingerblossom magna called Three Wishes.

Chapter 1

Release Me

_Today would be the day he would be released from his prison for good. After 2,000 years of dealing with whiney humans and their pathetic problems he would be free to walk the Earth again. No longer would he have to answer to anybody or have his powers abused for soon he would be a force to be reckoned with._

_With promises of freedom all that was on his mind was revenge. That bitch Kikyo would pay for what she did to him, even if it meant waiting another thousand years. She had been dead for several hundred years now, but no problem. Maybe slaughtering the right amount of innocent victims would be enough to bring her out._

All of this plotting was happening within a small purple perfume bottle that was sitting in a 10 cents box at a garage sale. Kagome Higurashi picked it up and kept thinking about the fate of her precious dime. It was her brand, the mango scented kind that's bottle was decorated with green jewels and she was always the kind who loved saving money. The only thoughts that prevented her from buying it right away was that of her fiancée Kouga Urashima. He always scolded her for shopping at garage sales and thrift stores saying that once they married he would buy her anything she desired unused and at retail price.

"10 cents," she told herself, "I can't argue with that."

Smiling as she paid for her cheap treasure Kagome placed the bottle in her purse before driving to work. She was a secretary for her fiancée at a software development company, and she loved it. Kouga wasn't very demanding because of their status with each other, she got to talk often with her friends Sango and Miroku, and the software developed was top of the line, so she got a good paycheck every week. There was nothing else she could ask for.

"There's my woman," Kouga smirked as his fiancée entered the break room.

"Sorry I'm late Kouga," she stood still as he kissed her on the lips, "I'll just work overtime to make it up."

"I clocked you in," he gave her a toothy grin, "but you do owe me some time. How about dinner at my place? Six o' clock?"

"I guess if it saves me from a pink slip I will take you up on that."

"The day I fire you is the day Miroku's eyes stop wandering," he kissed her again as their co-worker tried to deny the charges.

"Fire her then," Miroku declared before sipping on his coffee, "I am happily married. Sango can't seem to get pregnant though, but it's only a matter of time."

"How many do you plan on?"

"Five or six, you?"

"Twenty."

Kagome almost chocked on her water, "Twenty? I don't think I can muster that much Kouga."

"Sorry love. I was too carried away with thinking about how to make those children."

He held her close nibbling on her ear lobe, but she didn't respond too much. She had known him for two years and just got engaged a month ago, but still unable to not turn cold when shown affection. He kept telling her that she would get use to it, so she would just trust him hoping married life would help the situation.

"Hey guys," Sango then came into the room, "Kouga can't you two get a room?"

"Maybe tonight," he pulled his beloved close enough to sniff her hair.

"Down boy," Kagome escaped, "time to get motivated. Do you want me to file those documents?"

_This Kagome girl was so pathetic, and once she served her purpose he would make sure she was the first to be killed. He couldn't see from his dark prison, but he could already predict what kind of woman she was. He guessed the skinny blonde kind with pure white dazzling teeth that was marrying for wealth rather than love. Somehow he could tell that the woman was making a mistake with this marriage._

_He sat in the confines of her purse for hours listening to complicated techno mumbo jumbo, mindless girl chit chat, and that Kouga guy's useless words. If he had to be in this perfume bottle while those two had sex he would definitely be hacking off Kouga's male parts and stomping on them in the near future. That would teach him for talking like he was some big shit! Being alone in the darkness like this always caused him to have sadistic thoughts._

_"The whore," he thought wanting to make her pay for all this waiting._

Eventually time came for Kagome to clock out and take her leave. After giving a hug to Sango and wishing for the best with the whole baby situation she ran home ready to prepare for the date. Tonight her and Kouga would talk about buying their very own house, which would be the last thing to secure before the wedding.

"Tonight's the night," Kagome smiled reaching into her purse, "just some scent and I'll be off."

_"Finally," the demon thought, "Just a squirt and I'll be free."_

The phone then rang and Kagome went to get it.

_"Bitch."_

"Hey Eri, yeah, I know, that's awesome. When? Neat."

_"Shut up!" he listened to this go on forever._

_The horrible thing about this girl was that she seemed to be a schoolgirl who wouldn't grow up, and it annoyed the shit out of him. The good thing was someone as needy as her would easily have many desires, so his task would be put out of the way and he could get to killing and revenge. An hour had gone by and she was still on the phone; maybe the perfect death for her would be getting strangled by the cord._

"Okay talk to you later," Kagome finally hung up and reached for the perfume bottle.

_"Yes. Freedom!"_

"Oh," she put the bottle down, "Yuka wanted me to e-mail her back."

_"Do that after you quit smelling like a filthy human!"_

"It can wait," her words relieved him as she picked up the bottle and pressed down expecting a strong scented liquid to touch her skin.

**Poof!**

She started coughing as the whole apartment was enveloped in what seemed like white smoke. What was going on? Did her apartment catch fire?

It began to clear, and that's when she first saw him. In front of her it looked as though a man wearing a bright red ancient kimono was standing before her. No, he wasn't a man. The first alien thing she noticed about him was the golden eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Then there was the dog-like ears that twitched upon his head. A man in her apartment dressed strangely? This wasn't good.

He was ready to put on a smirk and tell her how things were going to go, but the sigh of her made him freeze. She was not the ditzy blonde he had been imagining. The raven locks, chocolate eyes, and soft desirable skin…

_"Kikyo,"_ he thought to himself.

This was Japan so there was bound to be many black haired brown eyed girls, but not like this one. He spent years alone only thinking about the woman he so desperately wanted revenge on, and this girl was similar in a way.

"Help!" Kagome finally screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Dammit!" he scolded himself before grabbing her and placing a hand over her mouth, "quiet! I'm not a rapist or anything, I just need-

"Everything all right Miss. Higurashi?" a neighbor knocked on the door.

The neighbor, Kaede, eventually opened the door. She was an old woman, but her eyes noticed not much was array in the home similar to her's. Kagome Higurashi on the other hand, appeared very distressed.

"What's wrong child?"

"This guy is…" She looked around to see the intruder no longer had a hold on her, or was even in the room for that matter.

"What guy?"

"Kaede guard the door. The creep is hiding in here somewhere."

Determined to find the intruder Kagome checked every room and hiding place possible. The closets, the bathtub, and even under the bed. He was no where, but how was that possible? How could someone just vanish, but then again how could someone just appear like he did?

"Are you okay Miss. Higurashi?" Kaede was concerned after her neighbor checked the garbage disposal for the man.

"Sorry about that Kaede. My mistake."

"Sure you will be fine on your own?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Kagome saw Kaede out with another thank you before turning around with a sigh. Disappearing people didn't exist, so she had to be losing her mind. She definitely believed it when she opened her eyes to find the intruder sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Bad mistake," he jumped off the counter and landed in front of her, "try that again and they'll have you in an asylum before bedtime."

"What do you want?" she finally asked.

"Let's just get to it then wench. The name is Inuyasha, and don't ask me any lame ass questions about my ears or claws, because I'm tired of bullshit. You get three wishes that I can grant, and I swear if you wish for more wishes I will-

He wanted to threaten to gut her like he did to all the previous clients, but he couldn't with her. He couldn't threaten a woman who looked so much like Kikyo. Wait, why the hell not?! He was going to kill Kikyo the moment he could, so a woman that looked like her shouldn't cause problems.

"Three wishes?" she was trying her best not to be terrified of him, "like a genie?"

"I'm a fucking demon! You got three wishes, whatever the he you want. As long as it's not more wishes or true love I'll do it."

_"And then kill you to prove Kikyo means nothing to me."_

"Well I'm not interested, so can you just leave?"

"Diamonds, cash, and what? Nothing?"

Kagome was a bit too freaked out to think straight, but even if he was a real demon that could grant wishes she would say the same thing. She wasn't too rich, too poor, and had her health. What did she possibly need?

"You heard me," she walked away, "I don't need anything."

Inuyasha followed, "What do you mean nothing? That's what humans do, they find something they want and do whatever to get it. I'm giving you an easy out and- hey bitch! I'm talking to you!"

She didn't listen as she sat on the edge of her bed and set the alarm clock.

"You released me, so I can't grant anyone else's wish until I'm done with you."

"Hey imaginary crazed lunatic," she said confidently to a demon who planned on killing her once the three wishes were granted, "keep it down. I'm going to sleep."

"I'm not imaginary! Just make your damn wishes and I'm gone."

"Silly puppy," she drifted off to sleep believing this was all a result of working too hard or something and it would go away after a good night's seep, "wishes don't come true if they're said out loud."

After more yelling he finally realized she was gone for right now and there was nothing he could do. Sure, he could strangle her or torture her until she made the wishes, but if she cried out for him to stop he would have too. Until the three wishes were made she was his mistress and he had to obey every word she said. Until he had the upper hand in this situation and could kill her he was at her mercy, and he hated it!

"Okay," he tried to get a hold of himself, "I have waited 2,000 years for this, so what's another few hours?"

Being the impatient kind that he was that solution didn't sit well with him. After just two minutes his blood was boiling and ready to destroy anything in his path. The bitch would find that out when she woke up to see what he did to the couch.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when the phone rang and he answered the dumb machine just to hear Kouga's voice, "Kagome? I thought you were coming over."

He growled, "The bitch is sleeping."

"Who in the fuck is this!? What are you doing at my fiancée's apartment?"

He decided to blow off steam with this bastard, "I'm the one whose sleeping with her. Should have heard the little whore moan my name as I fucked her hard. Your fiancée sure gets around."

Before Kouga could respond Inuyasha slammed the phone down with a smirk. The thought of that self-important bastard in a daze was enough to calm him down. Since his Mistress never ordered him to stay he decided to go on a walk to clear his head, but first he made sure the apartment was locked tight. An angry Kouga or crazy killer didn't need to find their way into her home, because if she died he was screwed. Since Kagome didn't seem to be the fighting type it would be his job to protect her until the three wishes were granted, but after that her blood would spill.

"Until tomorrow wench," Inuyasha whispered disappearing.


	2. Follow Me

Chapter 2

Follow Me

Everything from last night was a blur, and that was good for Kagome since that meant it was al just a dream. There had been no demon popping out of a bottle demanding wishes, but she knew her date with Kouga had been ruined. Never once had she missed a date with him, and that was because he had been known to obsess over deadlines and was very demanding.

The first thing she did when fully awake was throw herself out of bed and into the living room to see her phone had four messages on it.

"Oh Kouga," she sighed pressing play on the machine.

"Who the fuck is this!? Get away from my woman before I cut your junk off and shove them down your throat! I'm coming over and your ass better be gone."

Kagome blinked. What was that about? Clearly her fiancée wasn't addressing her, but no one else had used her phone. Curious she played the next message.

"_Whoever is in there open the fuck up! The fucking door is locked!"_

"The door is locked?" she looked over to find out that was indeed true.

It was very rare for her to ever lock up since it was pretty safe here and Sango or Kouga liked to pop in once in a while. That, and she was a deep sleeper who could never hear the door being knocked on. That much was obvious since Kouga's screaming and banging didn't faze her in the slightest.

How did it become locked? Maybe the dream was real and Inuyasha- no, demons didn't live in bottles. It wasn't possible.

"Kouga," she dialed his number and said his name when answered, "I'm sorry about last night. I guess I fell into a deep sleep or-

"Kagome," his voice told her he hadn't slept and had been worried, "please don't tell me that-

"I don't know Kouga. I mean, I wasn't doing anything with anybody, but I didn't lock my door."

"You mean it?"

"You know I'm a virgin and I hold that with high regard Kouga, but I hope there wasn't an intruder."

"There had to be," he then explained to her that some male answered the phone last night saying some vulgar things, "you free? Meet me at the bakery and we can get some coffee."

"Okay. I'll just get dressed and then I'll meet you there."

"I love you," waiting for her response was the only thing keeping him from hanging up.

She scolded herself from hesitating as she often did before she finally spat it out and hung up, "I love you."

After combing her hair and washing her face something finally registered with her. There laying in the middle of her living room was **what use to be **her thousand dollar leather couch. It lay there in shreds reminding her off a cute slaughtered farm animal making her want to cry. That was the very first thing she had purchased for her apartment and now it was gone.

"That bastard."

It was possible that a thief or crazed lunatic was in her apartment last night and just happened to lock the door on their way out, but she wouldn't deny the truth anymore. That demon from last night would be the only one she could think of who would find pleasure in destroying like this.

But if that was the case, where was he?

Wait, who cared! He could be getting hit by a car for all she cared. All she knew was that he wouldn't ruin another meeting with Kouga, and if she did so happen to pass him his ass would be paying for every piece of leather that lay around her feet. Perhaps a luxurious love seat to go in the living room of her and Kouga's future dream house, that could forever remind her that she had the best husband in the world compared to some men that inhabited the world.

She walked out of the apartment complex ready for her morning coffee date, but to add to her growing misery she discovered it was raining pretty hard. She was marrying Kouga, but he just wasn't worth the two-block journey in this weather. Luckily she just got her car out of the shop, and even though it was a piece of junk it could at least handle a small drive and back.

"Now where did I put those keys," she rummaged through her purse and thought she had a hold of them, but instead she dragged out a familiar perfume bottle.

How'd that get there? Yesterday wasn't that memorable, but she assumed the bottle dropped to the floor when the demon appeared.

"Whatever," she located her keys and dropped the cursed bottle in a nearby garbage can, "that's the end of that."

Last night had been insane, and he was just happy to be temporarily dormant again. When that bitch Kagome ignored him he set out to see if much had changed in Tokyo since three-years-ago when he was last released, and then he went on a journey, but he quickly got distracted when he came across a bar. Sure, it was the wrong choice since a demon like him was out of place here, but everyone else there was getting as plastered as he was and they probably didn't even know what they were saying.

_Before his imprisonment he was disgusted with humans who smelt of sake and such, but now he understand why the precious liquid was desired. Whenever he drank he forgot about Kikyo and all the humans after her that he had to serve. It wasn't as though he this job was forcing him to become an alcoholic or anything, but he knew if he remained sober he would've eventually lost his patience and attacked Kagome losing his one chance to be free._

As a demonic being he didn't usually get hang overs, but it still wasn't pleasant being jerked awake in the morning. After his release a barrier should have been placed around the bottle to make sure only Kagome could touch it, so it had to be that whore who was making his world spin around her.

"Back to work," he muttered.

Kagome returned to her car happily munching on a muffin. Her and Kouga patched things up right before the rain died down as though it was a miracle that needed to happen. She kept her eyes opened as though she was looking for a rainbow to end her perfect Saturday morning.

She started her car again listening to it's horrible ghastly sounds before taking another route. Maybe she would take a small drive in the suburbs towards where her family's shrine was. It had been a while since she had seen her mother and there were probably wedding plans that needed to be discussed.

A smile lit up her face when she saw a the emerald leafs on the trees glisten with raindrops, "Beautiful."

"Whatever you're looking at is probably a better sight than what I just saw," an unwanted voice came from the passenger's side of the car, "could you have devoured that muffin any faster?"

"AHH!" the freight he gave her caused her to swerve into some grass at the side of the road before she stomped on the brakes.

"Why in the hell can't you women drive?!" his golden eyes caught hers proving that he was indeed real.

"What are you- No!" she saw that the passenger's side window was shattered as the door was badly impacted by a tree that her vehicle had stopped into, "you okay?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched curiously. Why would she ask that? Well, if he was a human he would probably be in a hospital, so there was enough reason to be concerned, but why would she care? He had been making her life a living hell ever since he was released.

"I'm a demon stupid!" he yelled, "a car accident isn't going to hurt me."

"Excuse me for caring!"

"Feh, you're excused."

She sighed, "you're unbelievable. I didn't realize I ran into a tree though."

"Oh, that? This damn genie magic of mine did that I think. It prevents injuries unless something fatal is about to happen. Now, how about you wish this damn car back to normal and then two other things so I can get the hell out of here."

"Well Inu…Inu…um, what was your name again?"

He just kept glaring, "I'm not going to repeat myself. Make your stupid wishes!"

"Inuyasha," she then figured it out and blurted it as though she won at Bingo, "save your breath. This thing is a junker and I was going to get rid of it anyways."

"Waste of a pretty good car, is your little prince in shining armor going to drive you everywhere?"

"Prince in shining armor?"

"That bastard who actually thinks he can take me on, of course. Kouga, is that his name? Well once I'm free for good I am going to sink my claws into his skull and-

"Shut up!" she yelled, "that's my fiancée you're talking about."

He was going to continue his gruesome story, but he couldn't. His mistress ordered for him to be quiet, and due to the stupid genie magic he couldn't defy her. He just remained quiet waiting for the invisible restraints to wear off of his throat.

"Kouga might be rough around the edges," she continued on about something he didn't care about, "and speaking of which why would you tell Kouga all those things on the phone? What do you have to say for yourself Inuyasha?"

That was the statement he was looking for, "That he is obviously a loud mouth prick. I honestly could give a shit less about who is he to you, but I do find it odd that someone like him is with you."

"And what is wrong with me!? You are the idiot who shredded my expensive couch for no reason and made me wreck!"

"The problem with you is that you are too damn happy all the time with your fucking muffins and scenery and crap. Maybe I was wrong, you two deserve each other, I know, why don't you wish a mansion that you two can collect your material goods and other human filth in."

That should have been enough to break her, but instead she just gave a light frown, "No, that would take all the fun out of our marriage, and…hey I have a few questions for you."

"I told you, no bullshit about my ears."

"Not that, why can't you grant wishes about love?"

"I don't know, that's just what Kikyo said."

"Whose Kikyo?"

Kagome flinched when she heard a growl erupt from him, and he couldn't care less. He should be cowering in the fear of him, but yet grateful since he would give her a quick death. That would be a lot more merciful than what he was going to do to the woman whose name past the look-a-like's lips.

"Just give me your wishes. I am sick of waiting."

Rather than hear him ask for the wishes for the billionth time she stepped out of the car to examine the damage before getting on her cell phone to call the insurance company. After reporting her claim to what sounded like a machine she looked up at the demon who was now on top of her car with his legs and arms crossed.

"I still don't know why you're here Inuyasha," she sighed, "that damn bottle of yours kept finding me so I threw it in the garbage."

"Dammit," he sighed, "every time I grant the three wishes I am put into a new bottle, but when one of those is lost or put too far away from the owner I will be forced to follow. I honestly don't want to be stuck with your ass forever so make those wishes."

"Maybe if you say please."

"What? Never!"

"Fine," she ignored him before getting on the phone again to call up her mom and Kouga.

She was going to stand by what she said even though she didn't want to be followed around by him all day. He made it obvious by now that it would be her wishes that would set him free, and in order for that to happen he would have to show that he was decent enough to roam the world once again, and if that day did come what could she possibly wish for?

"Hey bitch let's get moving. I don't want to sit here all day."

It didn't seem as though that day would ever come.


	3. Trust Me

Chapter 3

Trust Me

"_Inuyasha," she spoke while in his embrace._

"_Kikyo," he grunted making sure to keep a tight hold on her, "something wrong?"_

"_The revolution is in full effect as you are aware. The castle lord I have once served fled."_

"_It doesn't matter. I live in the forest and you are way too valuable of a miko to be cast aside, so whoever in hell is in charge now will leave us be. Leave us just like this."_

_She held on tighter, "Yes, Lord Onigumo has been good to our kingdom and good to me also, but…"_

"_Something's wrong. What is it?"_

"_We can't see each other anymore. Onigumo has ordered all priestesses and demon slayers to imprison all lesser demons while destroying the stronger ones such as yourself. Even though you're a hanyou you're still a son of the great dog demon and that-_

_He grabbed on to her shoulders pushing her back a bit, "What? Kikyo I love you! What do you mean we can't see each other anymore!?"_

"_You have to leave before a slayer kills you, and if word gets out that I have fallen in love with you than Onigumo will have me killed. Leave Inuyasha, leave and forget about me."_

He never did forget about her, and now he used that curse as a gift. His revenge against Kikyo was the only thing that kept him going no matter what this empty life threw at him, and those thoughts that were sparked from the memories were enough to keep him alive during these past two weeks. The two weeks eating ramen on a couch, the two weeks listening to meaningless conversations on the phone, and an overall two agonizing weeks following Kagome around.

He absolutely refused to say please and since the bottle was gone he had to at least be a several feet away from her wherever she went. When she was at work he had to hide under her desk, at the store he had to follow her wearing a baseball cap over his ears, and worst of all he had to be present during her dates with Kouga. While she smiled and ate food with that idiot he was left in the alley with some kind of portable frozen yogurt and a sandwich.

"Stupid bitch and her peanut butter jelly crap," he threw the sandwich to the side allowing a stray dog to have it.

He said all the bad things he could say about her now, because the little wench discovered she could shut him up just by commanding it. Being with her for these past few days have been like taking a horrible vow of silence. Every time she smirked about it she was digging herself a deeper grave in his mind!

Well, maybe some serious injuries. He made the decision not to kill her, because it wouldn't set well with him to end her life after she offered to give him her bed, choice of movie, and cooked for him. Of course he didn't take any of those offers since he was stubborn, but his human mother had always told him it was the thought that counted, and he wanted any guilt he had to be wiped clean before killing Kikyo so he didn't seem like a mindless savage on the rampage.

His ears twitched as he heard her leaving the restaurant with Kouga. She was laughing and giggling for his fiancée, but he could tell it was forced. Kouga seemed to get a thrill out of seeing his little pet happy though, so it was all fitting.

"_Why can't you grant wishes about love?"_

This must have been why Kagome asked about that. Had she been expecting him to make her fall for Kouga? He called her a stupid wench often, but she seemed too smart to be engaged to someone who treated her like a toy.

And why couldn't he grant such a simple wish as making those two love each other? He granted wealth, life, and beauty, but maybe because all those dreams and desires were either things he knew about or that were described to him well by the client. Love was something he didn't know about on the other hand, and even if he thought he had experienced it with Kikyo there was no way for it to be described before granting the wish. It was something complicated, and that's how he knew Kagome would never love Kouga.

"Took you long enough bitch!" he yelled the moment she got rid of the man and entered the alley, "smells like crap back here."

She sighed, "Sorry Inuyasha. Let's go home and I'll cook you something before bed."

"Feh, you act as though I need taken care of. Cooking, cleaning, and all this other stuff is perfect for your new husband."

"Shut up!" he never heard her snap in such a way when picking on her.

Kagome knew that was a bit extreme, and she would just make Inuyasha mouth of more later because her command would silence him. It would be best to let him vent now rather than later even though she wasn't really in the mood.

"Sorry you can talk. I'm just not happy right now, that's all."

"So Miss. Princess is in a bad mood? She usually leaves dates with Kouga smiling like an insane pilled up cheer leader."

"Kouga is handsome, caring, and strong and-

"Strong? Doubt it."

"You don't even know Kouga that well not counting the phone conversation you two had, so why do you keep trying to compete with him?"

That was a good question, but Inuyasha didn't have to answer to her.

"Anyways his flaw is that practically worships his mom. When she's around he is always telling me how to act and always saying about how much he would love for us to get around, but she hates me. He even hears her verbally abuse me and laughs with her."

"To me he seems like the possessive type who would do what he can to keep you on his good side. He let's her do that?"

"He makes it up to me by buying me stuff and making it so I get time off from work but, well, how can I love a guy he cares less about me getting disrespected, even if it is his mother."

"You can wish her dead."

"No."

"You can wish her mouth shut."

"No."

"You can wish Kouga had a dick."

"No- I mean he has one, I mean…"

He just crossed his arms as he followed her down the street, "So…how many times have you two been in bed?"

"That's not funny Inuyasha!"

"Oh, so you're a virgin? Nobody but him wants you? Well you can wish for-

Couldn't he see she wasn't in the mood? Obviously not, and to top all of that off he was accusing her of being a slut and then taunted her for doing what she believed was right. She just wanted him to stop walking around like he owned the place with his little smirk. She just wanted to trip him and make him fall into a puddle, but he was too strong to overpower…unless…

"Sit!"

He didn't exactly go face first into a mud puddle, but he impacted into the ground very hard. She said sit, not impact into the sidewalk like a thrown rock, but if it taught him a lesson then she wasn't complaining.

"What the hell was that for!" he got up reconsidering his thoughts about sparing her life from his wrath.

"You told me I was only able to command you to be quiet, so you lied. I can command you to do anything."

"Laugh it up."

"Come on. Help me and I promise to not abuse that power."

His eyes lit up, "You're going to make your wishes?"

"No, I am just not going to run you into the ground anymore, but I suppose…"

"It's not that hard to make wishes Kagome. Just do it."

He followed her inside the complex and stood in the elevator with her, "Fine, help me with my problem and I'll make my three wishes."

"Thanks, now what is it?"

"We'll Kouga wants me to have lunch with his mother tomorrow to improve our relationship, and…we'll I'm scared of the woman Inuyasha."

"Simple we wish her away or we can erase her from history. I have done a few wishes like that before and there's nothing to it."

"If we erase her then we erase Kouga."

"You can consider it a two for one deal."

"Here we are," she then said as she opened the door, "home sweet home."

Of course she was a virgin, Inuyasha didn't even have to know about her past relationships to figure that much out. She was just too damn innocent. Who on Earth complemented their home every time they returned?

"_Kagome, that's who."_

"So what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha finally asked sitting on the new couch that could fold out into his bed.

"Well after trash digging just to discover the garbage was picked up and your bottle is gone for all eternity it appears you will always be following me, so I want you to join me for lunch tomorrow."

"Well if Kouga is the momma's boy you keep telling me he is then he has probably told her about the phone conversation with me, and the second you are seen another man you will be accused of cheating. Then again if we did that I will get to fight that bastard."

"Calm down. You will emerge before desert as one of my high school friends and talk about how great I am. I will give you money to eat whatever you want and then-

"What sitcom did you take that shit from? Either use a wish to take care of your problems or don't come to me at all."

She sighed before sitting down next to him on the couch. After all this time she spent doing whatever she could for him, something she suspected he wasn't use too, and still they couldn't trust each other. It was as though he put a brick wall around himself and was prepared to attack whoever threatened anything within the wall.

"I'll go," he finally said not able to take her sad expression, "just to make sure you don't 'sit' me or anything stupid like that, but I'm not bailing you out."

She then smiled again. His presence wouldn't stop Kouga's mother whatsoever, but it would make her feel better.

Her health insurance would be better after marrying Kouga, and once that happened she would go in for a check up. Something had to be wrong with her, after all, she hated Inuyasha, but now they were talking like friends. As soon as this was over she would keep her promise about not torturing him anymore, but she still wouldn't make those wishes. Wishes could be good, and he was a demon, so she didn't believe she would get wishes without a catch.

"But if the wish is made Inuyasha will be gone…" 

That thought should have thrilled her, but if Inuyasha was gone her life would be back to normal. She was on a great path, but the point was it would be normal. How many times did girls have genie demons sleeping in their home?

"You're not in love with Kouga?"

That caught her off guard, "What do you mean? We're engaged!"

"That doesn't mean anything. In my time before being carried in these damn bottles everyone was married to everyone for baby making and clan joining and other crap. That stuff doesn't happen anymore, but still you put yourself in a bland arrangement."

"Me and Kouga are just fine."

"You force laughs for him and what if he has his mother live with you two?"

"We're just fine," she repeated but still not saying they were madly in love, "and even if it was a loveless marriage-

"Which it's going to be!"

"Well it wouldn't matter, because he is reliable. He can hold down a job and if we have children he will be a good father where I will-

"I bet he will ask you to quit your job and have you raising children while cleaning the house, but that's not what you want. You're the type of girl who wants to travel and meet new people."

Kagome stood up, "That's enough! Quit acting like you know me Inuyasha and you definitely don't know Kouga so just be quiet!"

"I know more than you think wench, but if you want to suffer than just go ahead!" he spat out before her command took effect.

"Me suffer, what about you? All I hear when you sleep is you crying out Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! Sounds like you have your share of problems that you're not sharing. Anything to say to that?"

He growled roughly before stepping forward and roughly grabbing her arm, "Listen to me bitch! Don't bring up my shit just because you can't handle yours! I am just here to grant your wishes and be free, so once your pouting or whatever you're doing and ready to get your wealth and beauty talk to me then!"

"I'm…I'm….sorry," she squeaked before he let her go.

"Just leave me alone!" he pushed her away.

She returned to her room, "Love doesn't matter Inuyasha, because at least Kouga wouldn't yell and scream while keeping people away from him."

She then slammed the door before he decided to raid the fridge next door for something to drink.

"_Anything to get you off my mind Kikyo."_


	4. Cleanse Me

Chapter 4

Cleanse Me

Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn ready for the long drive to Kouga's mother's summer home. The woman could have just stayed at her son's place or got a hotel which she could easily afford, but she probably got pleasure in making her go on a three hour drive for a session of humiliation. To make things worse she had really upset Inuyasha, and they would be stuck together on the way to and from the restaurant. Maybe she would think of three quick wishes just to let him go, because her presence was doing him no good.

"Inuyasha," she whispered his name after showering and dressing, "I'm going to take off."

His ears twitched before rolling over on the sleeping sofa, "I'll be right behind you wench."

"You hungry?"

He shook his head even though he was starving. One thing he enjoyed about being Kagome's magical slave was her cooking and being fed three square meals a day. All the other humans made their three greedy wishes within a few minutes sentencing him back to the bottle to sleep, so the very first night when she served him a plate of pasta with a couple slices of garlic bread his mouth had been watering. Right now he was carving some eggs and sausage links, but he knew it would be awkward for her after their fight last night.

"Ready to go?"

He simply nodded before standing up and following her out of the apartment. He knew nothing about Kouga's mother, but he could tell she had to be a bitch. It was too early in the morning for a drive into the country, and she would probably also have to put money into renting a new a car just for lunch when it was already bad enough she replaced the couch he destroyed. Why was it so hard to get three wishes from this girl? She was the one who needed them that much with how much everyone around her took advantage of her kindness.

"I'm going to rent a compact I think," she sighed not really wanting to waste her money confirming his assumptions, "or maybe a-

"Don't waste your money for some old bitch," he muttered.

"Future mother-in-law," Kagome almost said with another sigh but quickly hid it.

"Still don't waste your money. I will take you there."

"Why? Do you have a genie mobile?"

"No," he softly growled, "I can carry you. I'm pretty fast. You can actually go rest some more if you want. It will only take me half an hour."

"Can't sleep after showering, but that's nice to know. Thanks."

He almost said thank you, but then mentally scolded himself for even thinking about it. He wanted to kill this wench not too long ago, and now he couldn't stay mad at her. She was smiling now as she thought about saving money, and it gave him a weird feeling, and not the disgusted one he was use too.

"So what do you want to do then?"

She smiled again, "Let's wash your hair."

Inuyasha decided to just not even spare her a obnoxious comment for that as he crossed her arms and told her that was a stupid answer with his dangerous eyes glaring at her.

"Oh come on. Like I said you don't have to join me for lunch, but obviously you have to be near so you can just eat lunch there. The problem is she will probably want to go to her country club, and the only way you to get you in for a meal would be to make you look rich."

"Hell no! I'll hide in a dumpster or something."

"Come on."

"No!"

"Inuyasha how long has it been since you last took a warm bath? I have plenty of bubble bath and salts that will take away some of your stress. Who knows, maybe it will make you feel better."

He really didn't want to have her messing with his hair, but the thought of having a warm bath put another low growl in his throat. Now that he wasn't being transferred from bottle to bottle he had to do humanly things like take baths, he was surprised Kagome hadn't made any comment about him smelling bad.

"Fine, but that's all."

She nodded as she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into her small bathroom. Last time he relaxed in hot water was in the feudal era where he would lounge in the hot springs with Kikyo, so Kagome had to teach him how to operate the bathtub. Watermelon smelling bubble bath played with his nose as it foamed up into bubbles with rising steam. He was already tearing his red outfit off ready to soak in.

"Excuse me," Kagome blushed as she turned away seeing _all_ of Inuyasha, "couldn't you wait until I was out of the room?"

He just stood there in front of her, "Why what's wrong?"

"You're naked that's what!"

That was right, girls in this time had a problem with that. At least she wasn't throwing things at his head and calling him a pervert, which was a surprise since she seemed to be that type. Being the jerk that he was he decided to take advantage of that…

"Why are you blushing Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and coaxing, "does this make you excited."

The moment he came closer to her it was easy to see her face turn redder before standing up, "Just get in the tub."

"Only if you join me."

"Sit!"

This time he was put right where she wanted him. His foot impacted with the edge of the tub causing him to fall backwards into the tub. Water went everywhere, and most of it went on to her suit, which was dry clean only, but at least he was in the tub and covered up bubbles.

"Bitch," he muttered glaring at her looking like he was on the verge of killing.

"Listen Inuyasha this is my home so can you at least not be rude while staying her?"

"I wouldn't have to be here if you would make your stupid wishes already."

"Quiet puppy," she liked being able to command him to silence as she grabbed some shampoo and conditioner.

He growled the second he saw it, but she just smiled again before taking her sprayer and dampening Inuyasha's hair. He was still pissed, but he seemed more relaxed at the warm water going down his back before Kagome began to massage his scalp with the product.

She knew she promised to not mention Inuyasha's ears, but that didn't mean she couldn't touch them. Her thump massage the inner lobe before she began to scratch it as though he really was a puppy. Still he wasn't able to talk, so all he could do was continue with his animalistic sounds, but Kagome began to stop taking them as insults. In a way they were soothing.

"You can talk now Inuyasha," Kagome said after his hair was clean, "now you just need to wash yourself. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait!"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Where are you going with those?"

Kagome looked down in her hands and noticed she was holding Inuyasha's outfit. Of course when you live on your own for a while it becomes instinct to pick the dirty clothes off of the bathroom floor without thinking about it.

"I'm going to wash them, okay?"

"They're fine the way they are. Please put them down."

He sounded very serious about it. The clothes were definitely from centuries ago, so the outfit was irreplaceable, but why were they so important?

"They'll be fine Inuyasha."

"Fine," he grumbled not wanting to start anything, "I'm trusting you with them wench."

Kagome nodded and smiled again before retreating into the laundry room. The outfit was put into the washer before she checked the dryer knowing that Kouga had asked her to do some of his laundry when his dryer had problems.

"_Preparing to slave away with the laundry for your loving husband?"_

That was pretty sad. Inuyasha was away in another room, but she could imagine what he would tell her about any given situation. How was he able to rub off on her in such a way?

He wouldn't tell her whose clothes she was going to dress her in though. She could already imagine him tearing them in shreds and having no problems running around naked.

For him she selected a pair of khakis with a button up t-shirt imagining her fiancée wearing it. He didn't like the shirt sometimes because it was baggy and not tight enough to really show off his muscles. Often times he had said with muscles of his and her by his side every guy on the face of the planet would be jealous of him.

She went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "You clean yet Inuyasha?"

"Drying off," he grumbled behind the door thinking about taunting her with his naked figure again, but decided to drop it.

"I picked out some clothes for you."

"As long as my kimono is fine I don't care."

She sat down on the floor, "Why is it so important to you?"

"My mom gave it to me…"

"Ah, that's so nice, a demon woman picking out clothes for her son."

"Actually," he began to sigh, "she was a human. I'm a hanyou."

"Half demon?"

"Yeah," he came out wearing a red towel around his waist before crossing his arms with a smirk, "still better than a genie."

She handed him the clothes, "Well you're my genie."

"Feh, if anyone owns you I do. Now once your done with my laundry cook my breakfast wearing nothing by an apron woman."

"Don't make me say the S-I-T word…"

He flinched before returning to the bathroom and coming out. And the moment he did her heart did flip flops in her chest. He came out with the steam from the bathroom flowing around him wearing the khakis that were a bit loose on him as well as the shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way showing his chest a bit. Now if only she could find him a pair of sun glasses to wear, then she would deem him the hottest roommate a girl could ever have.

"Too hot for you?" he questioned.

"Shut up," she denied her thoughts, "I think I'm going to lay down a little before we leave."

It had been a very strange morning, with some embarrassing moments she would like to forget, but it was worth it. The fight they had last night was only a faded memory, and to top it off she seen Inuyasha in a whole light now that he was opening up, not to mention he was good looking.


	5. Assist Me

Chapter 5

Assist Me

After all the fun she had with Inuyasha she forgot that he wasn't human, which made things difficult on the way into the country. When being carried, which was an enjoyable ride, they had to make sure not to be seen and then Inuyasha had to wear a cap to cover his ears. It ruined his look a little, but some of it was salvaged when she bought him an expensive pair of sunglasses.

"I think we're going to pass you off as a rock star," Kagome noted checking out Inuyasha again after landing in the woods next to the country club's golf course.

"Kagome why'd you buy me these things?" he was talking about the 300-dollar glasses on his face.

"Well they were needed anyways to hide your eye color and they look good on you."

It had made a dent in Kagome's bank account, but she tried not to worry about it. The check she wrote for rent had already been cashed by her landlord and she wouldn't be living there much longer anyways. Kouga had found the perfect home for them, so their wedding had been scheduled for next month. Then they would share their incomes, which his was pretty reasonable, so this type of spending wouldn't be a big deal anymore. Now her only concern was a certain hanyou that had come out of a bottle.

"You know you could have wished for a pair," he noted walking with her to the clubhouse.

"Don't whine. If I survive this then I promise I'll make a wish."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Oh? And what would you do if I didn't puppy."

His nails looked like knives as he flexed them in the sunlight, "Show you your worst fears for daring to insult me like that."

"Save it," she rolled her eyes.

Maybe he had been too soft on this girl from the beginning. She had never feared him despite the murderous intentions he held earlier. He was only being kind to her now because there was a wish in store for him if he accompanied her today, but things would change if she decided to play her damn games again. He would show her pain and fear until she had no choice but to wish him away from her.

How would she be punished? She didn't seem to like it when his naked body was around hers so maybe he would take the time to go physical on her. He then quickly wiped that from his mind. He had never been with a woman like that since Kikyo 2,000 years ago, and it was hard to be menacing while feeling awkward even though Kagome was attractive and he needed someone to fuck after all this time.

"Miss. Higurashi," a waiter recognized her from all the times Kouga had taken her here, "who is your friend?"

"Inuyasha Murashu," Kagome made up a last name quickly, "a musician. His record was just sent out and his doing a benefit concert tonight."

"So will you both be joining Amara for lunch?"

"Actually Inuyasha would like a table to himself while I speak with my mother-in-law."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. She was already calling the bitch her mother-in-law? That meant her mind was already set on marrying Kouga without any second thoughts. How stupid could she get?

"Something wrong Mr. Murashu?" he was asked.

There was a light growl from him, "Just make sure my mistress is close."

His mistress!? How could he say something so stupid and risky? Now everyone would think they were sleeping together and it would get to Kouga and their marriage plans would go to hell. She would have to use her wishes to fix everything, but at least Inuyasha couldn't cause any more problems.

To her surprise it wasn't that big of deal. Then again a lot of these high class society types were all cheating on their spouses, and the waiters were use to it, because it wasn't as though they would eat dinner at a fast food restaurant with each other. Still that wouldn't stop the information from somehow getting to Kouga.

Kagome walked into the lounge and joined Kouga's mother while Inuyasha was one table away. Amara looked close to half her age with her long flowing black hair and well maintained figure. She looked like a sweet middle-aged angel, but Kagome knew her to be the opposite. The only thing that Amara had to prove that she wasn't perfect was a small stylish walking stick that she used after breaking something irreplaceable in her hip or something that Kouga had been going on about one night.

"Kagome dearest you're early," Amara spoke politely.

"I had a fast car," she replied calmly sitting down.

"Rented? Kouga told me you wrecked that junker of yours."

"I swerved after almost hitting a squirrel."

"Did you drink anything beforehand?" she smirked.

"I don't drink."

Inuyasha sighed, damn guilt. Assumptions were being made about her just because of his actions that die. It was obvious just by the way she looked and acted that she had never had a sip of wine let alone went on a drinking binge. Speaking of which…

"Hey barkeep! Vodka on the rocks!"

"How rude," Amara quietly noted, "not only is he loud, but he is actually wearing some kind of baseball cap in here."

"I think his a rock star musician," Kagome chirped liking the fact that she could tell Amara something she didn't already know.

"Why do they let them in? They might have money to blow, but there is still no class."

"I think it gives this place a little life."

"Don't assume you know everything. The only reason they let you in here is because you're involved with my son."

"Sorry, but me and Kouga are more than jut involved. Our wedding is next month incase your forgot."

Inuyasha almost choked on his drink. Next month? So she only had one more month until she became Kouga's little sweet homemaker? At first he really didn't care what her wishes went towards, but now he hoped she would consider thinking about what those wishes could do for her, but he doubted she was marrying Kouga for the money, so wealth wouldn't help her make any better choices.

"Anyways Kagome," Amara spoke her name like a vile poison, "Kouga told me about his phone conversation with another man in your apartment in the late hours."

"I don't know what was going on that night, but I had been asleep Amara."

"Don't play dumb Kagome. You know I'm not fond of you, but my son wants you bad, and you won't break his heart."

"I love Kouga and I'd never do that. I don't know what you heard but-

"I don't care if you're innocent or not, but I cannot change your engagement nor will you. Everyone knows about the wedding and canceling it would sully my reputation here."

Kagome was getting ticked off now, "Amara I can't marry or divorce Kouga with all your country club protocol. We are going to marry and do what we want to do, and we don't care about people's gossip or opinions."

"Is that so? Well not that you would know anything about your fiancée, but he does think of me in high regard when establishing himself. The house he picked is in the Villa next door to a stock broker who happens to have a great reputation here helping our family name out."

She ordered her lunch and put her hand over her face, "Don't care. Don't care. Don't care."

Amara seemed to smirk at her turmoil, "It's the life you are marrying into dear. So what about children?"

"Inuyasha what do you think of children?" Kikyo asked after cleansing herself by the waterfall.

"I-I don't know," the hanyou answered nervously watching her from his favorite tree like her often did when they met in secret, "why?"

She frowned, "I hate always having to meet in secret and hide like this…" 

"Feh, you kidding me with that? I would be speared the moment I entered that village with you Kikyo."

"Not if we had a child together Inuyasha. Not only am I a miko, but I am also related to the royal family, and by decree no harm would come to my child, or the child's father. Think about it Inuyasha, having a family and never having to run anymore…"

_He listened to her dream and smirked before jumping down and hugging her, "Any fantasy of yours Kikyo, I wouldn't hesitate for a second to make it become true."_

Damn the baby talk over there! That conversation with Kikyo was the last thing Inuyasha wanted to think about. To think he had actually been planning to have a child with that bitch. What would have happened if she did carry a demon blooded child? She probably would have cursed it too…the whore.

"Me and Kouga actually thought about spending a few years bonding a lot before committing to parenthood, but I do know he wants a child badly."

"You should have one as soon as possible. Having a child is the best way to bond. Before they were even engaged Ayame wanted to get pregnant pretty badly knowing it would be the best thing for him."

"Ayame?"

"His pervious fiancée dear, now if you will excuse me I have to use the facilities."

Kagome watched as the bitch limped off. Could that story have been true? Had Kouga really been engaged before? He had never mentioned it before, and why would he lie? Not to mention breaking off a popular engagement was something that Amara would never allow.

Inuyasha came over with a fresh glass of liquor then, "What's up that woman's ass?"

Kagome's voice seemed very distressed, "I don't want this. Amara's life is the stereotype you always see on TV. Parties, drinks, money, and class, and now I'm a factor that could ruin that."

"Then don't marry him."

"Even if I didn't have feelings for him Amara would kill me before I backed out. If I did it would show that Kouga made a mistake and people would be talking about it. I wish whatever in the hell made her so obnoxious would get out of her ass like you said."

Inuyasha's ears twitched underneath the cap before smirking, "Wish granted."

"What?"

"You said 'I wish' so I granted it. That's the rule. No if, ands, or buts," he then went back to his own table, "hey someone in this joint hook me up with a steak!"

"Kagome," Amara's voice actually said her future daughter-in-law's name without pure malice, "look."

Kagome looked at the woman to notice something was wrong right off the bat. Where was the walking stick?

"Amara you shouldn't be moving around without it. Kouga warned me you like to be independent and all but-

"Save it," she somehow managed to say politely, "something happened. All of a sudden I feel as fresh as a teenager."

"What?"

"It's a miracle. Thank you for joining me, but I want to get to the doctor before this is jinxed. I'll make sure to call Kouga and tell him we had a pleasant lunch. Nice day."

Kagome blinked in disbelief as the woman she once feared was not faking her kindness or using it as sarcasm for once. Had she really changed her ways just because her hip was fixed, or did Inuyasha's magic improve her attitude? It was a close call, but Kagome remembered once going through Kouga's photo album and seeing lots of smiles on Amara's face before the accident. Maybe she just needed to feel young again, even for a moment.

"Dammit," Kagome always found herself cussing a lot when she was around the country club, but she always seemed to get screwed. In her hurry to leave Amara had left behind the bill, and there was no way Kagome could afford to pay for Amara, herself, and Inuyasha's bottomless stomach.

"You could wish for that bill to be paid."

"Not now," she grumbled taking out a credit card, "I have 0 interest…hopefully I won't miss a payment, or I'm screwed."

"Stupid girl," he muttered, but at least all the problems of the day had been solved and to top it all off one wish was down, and only two more to go until his freedom and revenge on Kikyo took place.


	6. Teach Me

Chapter 6

Teach Me

Inuyasha comfortably sat on the couch watching his Mistress scurry around the kitchen as she cooked something that smelled delicious. His clothes were and washed and now itch free, he had a place to sleep, and her cooking was great. Not to mention they were now two wishes away, so all he had to do was annoy the hell out of her till she made them, which he also found amusement in. Now if only she would stop bitching at him for every little thing.

"I can't believe you called me your mistress," she whined while removing her oven mitts, "do you know how much of a rumor mill that place is?"

"Be quiet," he growled trying to establish that he was the alpha male of this house, "your voice and smell make me sick, and for your information Mistress is another word for master, and since it was your bottle you're my Mistress."

"I know you didn't mean it that way, just like we all know you enjoy my smell and voice."

"Feh, whatever bitch."

"Sit boy," she smiled.

He collided into the ground and made sure to growl up a storm while removing himself, "You stupid slut."

"Quiet puppy," she giggled.

He dangerously stalked towards her, danger glinting in his amber eyes.

"Go away," she simply said ready to retreat back into the kitchen, but his arm rested against the wall blocking her way.

By that point he was too close for comfort. Both his arms rested on the wall trapping her between it and his chest that was vibrating from his low growls. He closed in some more so his nose was touching hers as the vibrations traveled on to her stomach giving her a strange feeling in her lower abdomen.

"Puppy?" he questioned in a light whisper that sent shivers through her body, "I'm not yours to give those doggy commands to."

She was going to apologize for her overuse of the sit word, but then she whimpered when his fangs began to lightly nip at the top of her ear. The feeling in-between her legs turned into a heat that was unbearable. Strange, Kouga had made the same move on her before, but she never felt this way.

"Maybe while I have this magic I should take advantage," his tongue now flicked at her ear lobe, "I could wait until you're seeping and turn you into a real puppy, that way you can't command me to change you back, and it will be you taking all the commands."

One of his claws gracefully slid through her hair, "Or better yet one of those furries you always see in anime porn. That way you can have your own little doggy ears while being a slave, so you'll know what it feels like. I think that would be the perfect punishment for you…"

A knock on the door made Inuyasha release a sharp growl before he sat Kagome free, "Now who in the hell is interrupting?"

Kagome was a little flushed as she sat on the floor trying to catch her words, "M- me and Kouga were going to have dinner Inuyasha."

He growled again, "Change of plans…maybe I'll use my magic to decapitate him."

"I command you not to do anything," she stood up for herself confidently knowing he couldn't break any commands, "listen Inuyasha, downstairs as you may have seen is a bookstore, it's closed right now, but why don't you use your magic to go down there and occupy yourself. Once Kouga is gone you can get some grub and we can talk."

"I don't want to read any goddamn books!"

"Please Inuyasha, if I don't answer right now he'll be suspicious, and downstairs is just enough distance to put between us."

What in the hell was wrong with her? She knew she had the power to just command him downstairs, but she was asking him? He really didn't feel like knowing he'd been forced anywhere against his will, so he would do it.

"Fine bitch, I'll be downstairs, but not because you asked me too."

"Thanks Inuyasha," she replied as he disappeared into the ground with a 'feh'.

"Kagome," Kouga eventually opened the door himself, thankfully at the right time, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered looking stupid as all get out staring at the floor he had disappeared down into.

He blinked, "Well is dinner done?"

Kagome quickly turned around and smiled. How stupid of her? This was going to be another special night between her and her fiancée before their marriage, why let that damn hanyou ruin it? He was obediently downstairs doing only kami knows what, but the important part was that he was not here. She didn't need to think of him.

"I just need to get it out of the oven, make yourself at home Kouga." She put her mitts back on and returned to the kitchen.

"It won't be your home for long," he dully noted heading towards the bathroom, "I'll be out in a second."

Kagome sighed as she fished out her lasagna, she hated it when he ragged on her apartment. Sure the rent was cheap and one hundred times below the standards of his pent house, but she'd worked decorating it and making it home sweet home. Honestly if it wasn't for Kouga's traditional methods of moving them into a far more 'family orientated place' as he put it she wouldn't have wanted to leave. She felt so much at peace here and there was room for two, and even a little Kagome or Kouga if so desired.

"Hey Kagome," the thought of her having to leave her home had her a bit on edge when Kouga addressed her coming out of the bathroom.

"What is it Kouga?" Now she was on her knees getting the garlic bread from the bottom rack.

With a very displeased look on his face he revealed his clothes that were crumbled in his arms, "I thought these would be washed by now, and what were they doing on the bathroom floor?"

Kagome froze feeling as though something was caught in her throat. He would be on to her now, not that there was anything to be guilty about. Inuyasha was just living with her, it wasn't as though they were in bed with each other or anything, but then again Inuyasha did have her in a very compromising position a while ago.

"Kouga I have a roommate," she decided she couldn't lie about it anymore, "I didn't know how to tell you, because you tend to get jealous when other men are around and his male."

"Damn right I'll be jealous! Was he the fucker who picked up the phone that night? And why is he wearing my clothes?"

"It was an accident," Kagome said not happy with this temper, "just calm down…he spent a lot on the security deposit here, and I thought it would help his financial situation a bit if he only paid half the rent here until I moved out. There's nothing going on."

"Heh, what about what they're saying at the club? That you're some rock star's mistress? At first I was going to ignore it since all the do is gossip there and you and mom worked out everything before the miracle, but now I'm a little suspicious Kagome."

Kagome rose her voice being very upset by this, "Kouga if you want me examined to prove that I'm still a virgin then we will do that, but afterwards the marriage is off. How can we be married if we don't trust each other? I don't even ask questions because I trust you, like don't you think it's a bit important to tell me that you have been engaged before, to a girl named Ayame?"

Kouga seemed to flinch, "Sorry Kagome, you're right. I just need to control my temper, I love you."

"What about Ayame?"

"She's just a girl from the past it doesn't matter, trust me."

Great, now he had the trust card, and he was going to play it. Kagome just sighed before she went to the table and set it. Usually for something like this she would have candles and fine plates, but she had been too busy being pinned to a wall by a jerk to do anything special. Speaking of which…

"Kouga," Kagome spoke his name softly getting close enough for him to wrap his arms around her.

"Kagome," he grunted before kissing her forehead.

"Can you do that thing you do?"

"What thing?"

"You know, the ear thing."

Kagome just stood in his arms as his tongue violated the sensitive spot of her ear. Either Kouga was having an awkward time with this because he was told to do it, or it just wasn't the same without Inuyasha doing it. What was it about him that had her turned on and flushed?

"Let's eat," she said breaking away.

"Where is this roommate of yours?"

"At work," Kagome said, "third shifter."

"Whatever, just make sure the fuck doesn't wear my clothes ever again.

* * *

_"I told you to leave," Kikyo's eyes burned with fire when she spotted Inuyasha in the woods._

"_Feh," he smirked at her, "as if Kikyo. Come on! We're leaving this damn place once and for all."_

_She shook her head, "Inuyasha a demon slayer has already seen you. Everyone who comes in contact with you has orders to end your life."_

"_Which is why we need to go fast."_

"_No."_

_His eyes widened as his love strung her bow and arrow and pointed right at his heart, "Sorry Inuyasha, but I have to follow orders."_

"_Kikyo, you can't be serious. You would kill me just because of your position!?"_

_Kikyo looked as though she was struggling with her decision. She couldn't kill him, they'd been in love. This couldn't be happening._

_His heart had felt as though it was free from something grasping on to it and squeezing it once she lowered her weapon. He quickly ran to her and put her in an embrace, not wanting it to end._

"_Inuyasha," she spoke, "sorry."_

_Pain. Searing white-hot pain and the feeling of betrayal was all that consumed his thoughts as another weapon of hers went through his chest._

"_It's better for you this way my love. Soon demons will cease to exist, you are no longer needed in this world."_

_He had been stabbed in the chest, but he wasn't dying quick enough, why not? It should have been fatal._

"_Inside you I have placed the shikon no tama, the jewel I once protected. Remove it you'll die…keep it and you'll be cursed, it will be your job to grant wishes no longer as a demon, and once 2000 humans have had their wishes granted the jewel will be powered up."_

_Things were fading into darkness, "Kikyo, why?"_

"_If the wishes cast upon it are pure the jewel will heal your heart, turn you into a human, and leave your body, ceasing to exist…if they are greedy, the jewel will consume your soul and you'll become a full fledged demon._

Damn that bitch Kagome! Every time he was around her he thought of Kikyo, but now the instructions ran over in his head over and over again. The fact that he would be a full demon after these wishes were granted were another reason he wanted Kagome to hurry up and do what she needed too. He would become a full youkai! All anyone ever wished for was money, immortality, power…everyone except-

That bitch! He didn't know how the whole process worked, but her wish wasn't greedy. Actually seeing as how it was her enemy she made the wish, on purpose or not, it was a bit too pure. What if her good-two-shoe wishes purified all the 2,000 years worth of greed and malice? He would become a human…no- he would not allow that. Just incase she could purify he had to make sure her next two wishes were about wealth or something else stupid. He wasn't going to go through this hell to be a mortal!

"Damn you Kikyo," Inuyasha cussed, "all I did was love you and wanted to help you, but you didn't trust me…you thought those slayers would get, and you didn't want to watch me die, so you did it yourself. You twisted bitch, I could have slaughtered them all and we would have had a life together."

"She wouldn't have wanted any blood shed, and it's like she killed you…just sent you away to be safe…"

That's what the small voice inside his head told him, but he told it to shut up before his thoughts reflected on his Mistress. He was pissed at her, and he didn't know why. After their encounter in the hallway she wouldn't be using anymore sit commands, but still he felt as though he had to punish her in some way to teach her he was a force to be reckoned with. He looked weak in front of Kikyo, and he just remembered how that ended.

After waiting for a couple of hours he figured that bastard Kouga was gone so he went upstairs, where she offered to heat up some food in the microwave.

She seemed distant. Had their encounter make the little virgin nervous around him? Good, at least that's what he thought at first.

That smell!

"You and him been making out or something?" Inuyasha asked stopping in front of the kitchen.

"Yes," Kagome didn't seem too happy about it though, "I mean we are getting married so…"

"Stupid," he lay on his futon no longer wanting anything to eat.

For some reason that had been the straw to break the camel's back. Why was he getting angry? Kagome wasn't his, and she was a human who'd caused him nothing but problems so far. Still…she would learn not to fuck around anymore when she could have been making the greed filled wishes that would set him free and turn him into a pure youkai finally.

She seemed disappointed that he wasn't going to eat, but eventually retired into her bedroom. His ears twitched listening for her breaths to even out, and when they eventually did he hopped up and slowly snuck into her room.

He had made up his mind on what her punishment was going to be. After this she wouldn't dare hesitate with the wish making, and she wouldn't have time to think of another pure hearted piece of shit.

"I warned you," he looked maniacal as his finger traced over the same ear his tongue and fangs touched earlier.

They glowed for a moment or two, but afterwards they reappeared at the top of her head as black dog-ears just like his, but there was more to it then that. He had altered her mind a bit as well as gave her a couple of fangs, but didn't bother with nails.

"A puppy," he happily noted standing up, "I warned you Kagome."

At his voice her dog ears twitched and she rolled over. Her chocolate colored eyes stared at him before she smiled.

"Master Inuyasha?"

Yes, he'd done it. Exacted the perfect revenge. She would learn what it felt like to be a slave, and when he turned her back she would learn to never piss him off again.


	7. Own Me

Chapter 7

Own Me

Inuyasha sat on the couch with his arms crossed and a grin as the dog eared Kagome followed his every command and was now cleaning the apartment wearing nothing but a small black skirt and a white tube top that barely contained those breast of hers. He hadn't ordered her to wear the revealing outfit, but seeing as how she was based off a stereotypical hentai furrie she probably assumed she had too. Oh, how he was enjoying every moment of this.

"Oi bitch," no longer was it an insult, but now a technical term for her species…well if that's what you called it.

"Yes Master?" she turned around with a smile, "what can I do to serve you?"

He wanted to say something along the lines of 'give me a blow job' or 'take your clothes off and dress around' but he decided to pass up that opportunity since he would have all day, well, how ever long depending on how long he would keep her like this. The best part of this was that she would willingly submit to him, and once she was turned back she wouldn't remember a thing.

"Puppy," he called her, "undress me and give a massage."

She nodded with a sweet smile as her ears twitched cutely, "Okay Master."

Kagome seductively suck around to the back of the couch and removed the top of his kimono before running her hands down his back. His eyes closed as she worked out all the knots in such a way that he felt like he would melt before doing wonders for the neck. She then brushed his hair and rubbed his claws feet even though he hadn't asked for such a thing, but he had gone all these years without even thinking about wearing shoes unlike his pussy brother Sesshoumaru who had always had those little black shoes, so the skin was really rough.

A grin was visible on his face and he didn't think it would cease at all today. If it weren't for the fact that she would literally sit him to hell he would have told her all about the little fun they were having when he turned her back to normal. This was so hilarious that he wished there was just someone he could share this with. He then frowned for a second when he realized that he truly was alone, but then shook his head. He didn't need anyone, and he had his temporary pet anyways.

"Bitch, who do you belong to?" he made sure to ask for the fourth time that morning.

"You," she answered quickly, "forever and ever."

"And what would you do for me?"

"Everything and anything you ask."

"Would you do all the chores?"

"Without you even telling me."

"Would you run errands?"

"Of course master."

"Would you let me do anything I wanted to you in bed?"

"I'm eagerly awaiting for that Master. Can we mate now?"

All he had to do was lead her to the bedroom and she would do whatever he asked of her, but he didn't like it when she aid it out loud. No matter how many times she said with as much enthusiasm as a sex craving dog-eared slave could muster it sounded fake, because he knew Kagome, and she would never say such things, but this was what she deserved from all the abuse he took. She should have just been glad that he was punishing her in a way that wouldn't physical or mentally scare her, because doing so would have gotten wishes faster.

Maybe he could just keep her like this though. The shikon would still have a grasp on his heart, but without her being herself he was free to do as he pleased anyways. The only difference between this and freedom was that there was a certain distance they had to keep between them, but that wouldn't be too bad considering what she could do for him.

'So that way you won't be alone.'

He growled as that damn inner voice of his was plaguing his ear.

"I need a drink first," he responded putting his clothes back on, "you remember how to use money right?"

"I can just use my credit card Master."

"Run down to the liquor store then, it's not even a block away," Inuyasha laid down to relax, "get whatever will make us feel good and then we'll have some fun, okay Shiki?"

"Shiki?" her head cocked to the side like a curious puppy.

"You belong to me now, and I don't like your name, so I'm changing it."

"Doesn't Shiki mean something along the lines of sexual appetite?"

"You're pretty smart," he patted her on the head, "and trust me, you're right."

Shiki kissed her master on the cheek before she head out the door. Even after she was long gone he still felt her presence on his cheek. It had been pretty casual, but still lasting since it had been his first in the longest while. It didn't feel like the caressing ones he and Kikyo had shared all those years ago, despite how similar the girls looked. It was probably because she was either forced to do it by her instincts, or the fact that no one could ever replace Kikyo.

'Kagome never betrayed you though, but yet she is the one getting treated like this."

Inuyasha growled again wondering that maybe if he was a full youkai he wouldn't be plagued by such nonsense, "Maybe she would have…it's better to nip the problem in the bud."

Being the clueless slave that she was Shiki walked down the sidewalk and thought only of her task. Okay, so she took a peek at a few hot guys that glanced at her strangely because of her ears before studying her legs. Was she honestly a virgin? Why would she make such a decision when there were so much fun to be had?

Kouga at the same time had been walking towards her home. He had some major sucking up to do towards his fiancée if this was going to work. Even though there was too much to question about her and this roommate right now he had somehow believed her. It was him who was in the room, how could he not tell her about Ayame? If that had gotten back to her when they were married it would cause problems.

He smirked. Not that it would cause a divorce or anything. When the males in his family chose a bride, it stayed that way. There was no changing it no matter what.

That was when he saw the object of all his thoughts, and he saw a lot of her. That skirt, those hips, and those smooth legs of hers. He had never seen this much of Kagome before, it was so…wait! Why was she out in public like this!? Was she just plain stupid, or did she want to get the attention of other guys?

"What's up with that get-up Kagome?" his voice was tense even though his eyes now rested on her chest, "you're not going to walk the streets like that. Go upstairs and change."

She walked right past him.

What? Both of them were going to be married in less than a month, and she believed she could just walk right by without sparing him a glance, wearing that? She had to have been cheating! Whether or not this was a coincidence he just couldn't believe in her anymore.

"Kagome listen to me!" his arm went out and grabbed one of her wrist.

Once she was in his grasp her head cocked to the side again as she looked up at him, "Who are you? I'm not Kagome."

He blinked, "What are you talking about. Do you have amnesia or is this a cruel joke. You're Kagome and since you haven't clocked in for work I could only assume you were taking care of something wedding related, since we are getting married."

"Work, why aren't you at work?"

"Cause I came to see you dummy."

"You think I'm Kagome? Well if you think I am Kagome then you are saying Kagome is dumb, why would you say that about your fiancée?"

"Well, no, but- Kagome just cut this shit out!"

"I'm not Kagome, but if you want me to be I will be," Kagome then stepped close to him, and at first he closed her eyes thinking they were going to kiss, but instead he opened his eyes to discover she was actually sniffing him.

"Why are you doing that and why do you have those ears?"

"Master Inuyasha thinks they're kinky," she answered plainly before sniffing him a bit more and stepping back with a frown, "I say Kagome shouldn't marry you, I don't like you too much. You smell funny and she would never love you. It's over, move on."

Those words stung at Kouga a bit as the almost naked Kagome continued to walk down the street into the liquor store. He growled before going away. Maybe that was her twin or something? He didn't know, but he would find out. His little wife was going to have to come into work eventually…

With all the confidence in the world Shiki strolled into the liquor store receiving more stares, especially from the young man who was sweeping up the floor. His name tag said Hojo, and obviously this place was a family operation because he didn't seem to be the kind who would volunteer to work in such a shady place. He seemed too innocent…she was attracted to him a bit, not enough to do with him like she planned to do with her master tonight, but enough for a little kiss.

She licked her lips as she approached him, "I need something that will make me feel good."

Hojo blushed as he tried not to study the girl in front of him since he did have a girlfriend, but he was finding it hard not too, "I…really don't drink, but…we have some…"

She was stroking his cheek as she kept studying him, "There has to be something."

"Well…we do have some select whiskey on sale," he poke nervously, "and-

She then leaned in and gave him the kiss on the lips that she had been wanting, "I think I will purchase your most expensive bottle of vodka."

"You sure?" he questioned.

She nodded flashing out her credit card as he rung up a bottle that was just as expensive as the meal she paid for at the country club a couple of days before. She blew Hojo a kiss after the drink was bagged and headed outside.

"Kissing a man you don't even know," a deep, but yet seductive voice questioned, "that doesn't seem like something an engaged women should be up too."

Shiki turned her head to discover a man who seemed to look straight into her soul with those red eyes of his. He might have worn a pleasant smile that looked good on him, but as a breeze flew by and swept his long ebony blocks all around his face she could feel such a devious aura. It made her ears flatten at the top of her head as she attempted to study him.

"I don't like you," she said flat out.

"But Miss. Higurashi I have been watching you," every step he took towards her she found herself taking one back, "and I've taken an interest."

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me, my name is Naraku, and I have only good intentions for you."

"My name is Shiki, and I'm not engaged nor are you good."

"You're a smart one aren't you, but do take a look at your finger, and I believe you'll see a very expensive ring."

Shiki looked down at her finger before releasing a shrill cry and tearing it off as though it was some flesh eating bug. She even cutely stomped at it before kicking it into a sewage drain. She didn't like that Kouga and she wouldn't where anything that was from him.

"Relax, Shiki is it? I will make things all better."

"I'm not dumb," she declared even though she was nothing but a sex slave, "I sense great evil in you."

"Evil? Perhaps I am, but if you ask for good things of me and I fulfill them then it shouldn't matter what else I am responsible for. I would like to offer you three wishes to be granted."

She crossed her arms before turning around, "I don't want anything, I have everything I want."

"Really? If that was so then why are you kissing other boys?"

"Because I can."

"I can grant you anything Shiki, even wishes about love."

That perked her interest as she turned back around, "You can? Can you make Inuyasha love me?"

"Ah yes the hanyou, I suppose I can if that's what you really want, but you have to say 'I wish' first."

She smiled, "I wish my Master Inuyasha would love me forever and ever."

He smirked before the hand that he was going to use to cast the spell was deflected by some sort of barrier, well, this would definitely serve as an obstacle in his plan.

"It seems I can't grant Shiki wishes," he spoke dragging a piece of paper out of his pockets, "Only Kagome can wish from a genie, but I shall give you this to pass along to her."

Shiki hesitantly took the card before placing it in the pocket of her skirt before turning around and going about her business. She didn't know Naraku, but she didn't like him either. If it weren't for that wish offer she would have left right away.

Inuyasha worried when he'd realized that his little love slave was taking way too long before scolding himself by realizing his spell had a flaw in it. He tried to make her a slave, but he didn't say whose slave. Sure she called him master Inuyasha, but that wouldn't stop her from seeing a other guys she liked, and with how she was dressed he was sure about every guy from the whole block would be on her.

"Master Inuyasha I'm back," she announced calming all of his nerves, but then there was that smell on her.

"Shiki," he questioned noticing that the lipstick she had put on earlier was smudged, "What have you been up to?"

"Buying your drink," she announced while pouring it, "and I saw some good looking men too."

He really couldn't punish her even though he was pissed, because knowing her if she sensed that he was going to take that path she would punish herself, but then he questioned why he was so angry? It was only temporary and after Kagome made the wishes he would never see the wench again, what did it matter? Was he jealous? He would never admit it if he was or acknowledge it since he hadn't known her too long and the last woman he ever had feelings for betrayed him, but he didn't decide to transform Kagome until Kouga appeared.

Kouga, that bastard he didn't even know kept plaguing him. He had already vowed not to kill Kagome when he became a full youkai, something that could be achieved at the sacrifice of not keeping Shiki, and was free to do as he pleased, but he would make sure that bastard was dead first.

Not only he could smell the man all over the apartment, but there was a hint of it on Shiki.

"Was someone named Kouga out there with you Shiki?" he asked crossing his arms, "be honest with me."

Jeez, it was like talking to a three-year-old.

She looked up at the ceiling as she spook, "Yeah, and he said he was my fiancée, but I didn't believe him, because I didn't like him."

"You didn't like him?" he questioned in disbelief.

"No not at all."

Strange, Shiki had been kissing someone so obviously she was finding men attractive, but why not Kouga? He would think they would at least have some sort of connection, but instead she just dismissed him.

"Here's your drink Inuyasha," she sat in his lap, "why do you look sad?"

"Shiki you're not suppose to touch other men while I'm your master, got it?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, what you did was bad. Bad Shiki."

"I'm a bad Shiki," she frowned before smiling, "Okay, I'll only touch you."

She then began to caress his hand as he drank, and he couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. It was really enjoyable to him. He wondered what it would feel like to explore the rest of her if her hands were this pleasing…

"Please Master," she rubbed her face against his while her arms were wrapped his shoulders, "let's have that fun you were talking about."

After his golden eyes continued to travel up and down her legs while her hands began to travel again he could no longer object. He gave her a simple nod before she jumped off of the couch and led him into her bedroom.

There it wasn't long before both of them were in bed and maneuvered herself to be under him once his shirt was removed. His tongue traveled down and back again from her jaw line to her neck as she attempted to remove her clothes.

This was it, he would finally get what he had been itching for. Not only was it with this attractive companion of his, but he had been harboring an urge, and her rubbing up against him wasn't making it any better, with that soft skin.

He got up for a moment to remove his pants while she worked to get the top off, and that's when he noticed Kagome's bedroom for the first time. Her wallpaper had purple butterflies on it. Did she like butterflies?

"Shiki do you like butterflies?" Inuyasha asked.

She shrugged not seeming to really care.

Of course she didn't, she wasn't Kagome, despite the fact that it was the same body.

The same virgin body. Okay, maybe in his cruel twisted way it would be funny to screw her brains out while she was willing and then turn her back to normal, but she was a virgin, and he knew that wouldn't sit well with him later.

What had he been thinking? He couldn't do this.

"Shiki," he tied his pants back up before backing off of the girl, "I think you have a silk night gown in the closet, put it on."

"But Master Inuyasha we want to take clothes off?"

"Are you suppose to defy me Shiki?"

"No Master," she frowned before standing up and indeed putting a night gown on, and he actually had enough respect to not look as she had been changing.

"Good," he said once she returned to bed, "now lay down. I know it's early, but you are going to have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

He actually found himself standing up and tucking her in.

"Are we finally going to have that fun tomorrow."

He smiled, "Yes Shiki we will."

She gave a grin before she fell asleep just like he commanded even though it was in the middle of the afternoon. Once he made sure she was out like a light he used his magic to rid her of the dog ears and turn her back into her normal self As he did so his hand rubbed against her cheek, feeling just how soft it was.

He wouldn't get to work out his urge, but tomorrow was going to bring him both pleasure and pain anyways. For some reason he felt obligated to tell her about the events that transpired today since she had obviously said something to Kouga and now her engagement ring was missing, and the good news was, well…she had obviously said something to Kouga.

Knowing her since he had to follow every one of her commands she would find some way to insure this would never happen again, so it hadn't been much of a punishment, so what was he to do? She would think of him as a wimp now and walk all over him. There had to be something he could do to justify everything she'd done to him.

"What the hell," he shrugged before somehow fitting himself into the twin sized bed with her and holding her slumbering body against his so his bare chest could feel her silky attire along the sweet skin of her neck and shoulders.

Of course he would make sure that Kagome would know nothing about this!

(End of Chapter 7)

AN: That was long! Honestly what have you reviewers done to me? This story was suppose to be nothing but my crack at a short cliché Inu/Kag, but somehow between reading your reviews and writing I've fallen in love with this story and produced a chapter this long…wow….so keep reviewing and loving me and we can see what else I can give you.

Oh, and Kagome **was not** a hanyou. For any of those who have ever seen a lot of seductive anime pictures you always have the furries that take on traits from animals, does this mean Inuyasha is a furrie, well I have yet to discover that answer, but anyways that's all Kagome was because the ears were kinky. If she had been a hanyou she probably would have tried to attack Naraku or Kouga.


	8. Seperate Me

Chapter 8

Separate Me

"Bastard," Kagome muttered as she tried to contain herself in the laundry room away from the pissed and injured hanyou in the living room.

Oh, she taught him a lesson he'd never forget, and she would so easily do it again if the sit commands weren't so close to putting a hole in her floor. And the way he did it too! She wouldn't have known a thing if it wasn't for him very rudely awaking her in the morning, forcing her to watch a porn video while he pointed out every position they had been in yesterday.

She was still a virgin though, that information she got out of him after another hour of torture, but still, how deranged could you get? He actually turned her into a dog-eared sex slave? Not only that, but she lost a whole day of her life. There were bills that needed to be in the mailbox, she missed an episode of her favorite show, and she missed a day of work- Kouga!

Kagome frowned when she looked down at her finger to discover there was no ring. Where had it disappeared too!? That ring had costs Kouga thousands and she just lost it. No, this wasn't her fault!

"Inuyasha!" she screamed from the laundry room.

"What in the hell do you want bitch," came his voice, even though he knew better than to approach.

"Where is my ring? Did you take it?"

"What in the hell would I want with your stupid ring? Maybe Kouga took it back. His scent was on you when you returned."

Her eyes widened again. Kouga had encountered her when she was Inuyasha's devoted sex slave? That couldn't be good. She both wanted to call up Kouga and apologize for whatever she had done, or hide so she wouldn't have to suffer the consequences. Guilt and fear, was that something that should have been attached to the name of the man she would marry?

She shook her head, she loved Kouga. All that talk would have been something Inuyasha would point out.

Poof!

This wasn't supernatural magic or anything Inuyasha had done, but it was her own brain playing tricks on her.

Sitting on her shoulder was a chibi Inuyasha with a pitch fork in his hand, "Told you bitch you don't love Kouga, and you know it. You're only marrying him because his the only stable man who decided to pursue you."

"I love Kouga," Kagome denied everything her conscience was saying.

"And even if you don't what should it matter," on the other side of her shoulder was a cute angel winged chibi Inuyasha wearing white robes, "he will be a good provider and a lot easier than playing the dating game for years and years."

"You're suppose to represent me," Kagome rolled her eyes at the angel, "I do love Kouga, I've been with him for a while now and I know he feels the same about me."

"You also love that ugly sweater your grandpa got you for the holidays," devil Inuyasha added in, "until she wasn't looking and you threw it in the back of your closet."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Really," the angel interrupted, "you could be a bit more persuasive if you want to win this debate dumb ass."

"Oh so this flying faerie is going to tell me his better than me? Why don't you come over here and say that!"

"I think I will," the angel Inuyasha running over Kagome's head with his claws in attack mode.

The devil also revealed his claws as he ran up and began to shred the cute Inuyasha's little angel wings.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled wanting the fight between the imaginary figures to end.

SLAM!

She heard her new couch crack from the living room before rushing out and discovering Inuyasha laying face down on the rubble. That was two couches down since his arrival.

"What in the fuck was that for!" he stood up his eyes looking as though they were about to turn red.

Kagome was going to apologize, seeing as how she was talking to herself when she said 'sit', but then remembered everything the bastard had done to her.

"You had it coming," Kagome walked towards the door, "now I command you to follow. Were going to first order a new futon and then you're going on a mission."

He seemed to calm down before smirking, "Going out like that?"

She stared at him confused before looking down at herself and blushing. She was still wearing the revealing outfit from the day before. She had spent too much time beating up and scolding her genie that she didn't pay attention to what she threw on after removing her night gown.

"I'll be right back," she announced returning to the laundry room where she removed her clothes and changed into a summer dress with some nice flower prints on them.

Where'd she even get those clothes at? Even if she wanted to wear them even as leisure clothes she decided against it, now she would just think about Inuyasha's prank and the day of her life that she missed.

As she folded the skirt Kagome watched a piece of paper fall on to the tiled floor. She curiously picked it up to discover it was a business card. It wasn't the ordinary card she was use to seeing at a lawyer or car salesman's desk. It was pure black until she tilted it to the side and seen the words 'Naraku Senaka.' She titled it the other way to discover 'Will Grant Any Three Wishes'.

What had exactly happened yesterday? Was there another genie besides Inuyasha, and what would be the difference into going to another one? Inuyasha could also grant any wish, well, except a wish about love, something she didn't need even though pitch fork wielding Inuyasha would say otherwise.

Not wanting to forget the rage she felt for the hanyou in the living room she just put the card back in the pocket planning to ask Inuyasha about it later. She returned to the living room to see him casually leaning against the doorframe with a smirk. What now?

"You know if you're really tired of me than just make your wishes and I'm gone."

"Can't go a few minutes without making that offer can you?" Kagome walked out the door with him following, "I have a better plan."

"Do you? Better than getting off your high horse and wishing for money or eternal beauty?"

"I don't want those things," she sighed surprised it didn't take long for her to tire of raising her voice to him and get back to normal conversations, "so other people wished for that stuff?"

"All the time. Most of them have families still rich to this day, lucky bastards."

"What a story they have to tell then."

He looked at her curiously as they began walking downtown, "What story?"

"The families, they've probably asked about their success which eventually leads to a tale about a foul mouthed hanyou that grants wishes from a bottle."

"Actually I can't let anyone remember me, if they did then other people would be looking for the bottle that contains me to exploit more wishes. Once all three wishes are made they forget about me and some false memories are put into their head about where the money came from. It's not suppose to effect any important memories, so it usually involves winning at a casino."

"So, after I make my next two wishes I'll forget about you."

Inuyasha frowned, "Yeah, it will be like I never existed or lived in your apartment."

That didn't make him feel any better about the situation. All this time with her- making her mad or making her smile, none of it mattered, she would forget about him, and once the shikon no tama was removed from his heart his life would pick up again and he probably had another thousand years of lifespan. He would eventually forget about her.

He doubted it. Kagome wasn't like the others. Every day with her was memorable compared to all of the others, and he was a man who could never remember breakfast.

"I won't remember you," Kagome repeated, and to his surprise didn't sound excited about it, "so twice you will take my memories away."

"What?"

"I would like to know what happened yesterday."

"Again with that shit? Look Kagome, I got mad at you, turned you into a sex slave, you had an encounter with Kouga that I know nothing about, and I got bored with you and turned you back. End of story."

Like she did so many times that morning Kagome could have exploded on to Inuyasha about it again, but she decided against it. She was a sex slave wasn't she? That meant she would have willingly did anything with Inuyasha in bed, but he didn't take advantage of her.

"You didn't touch me?"

"No."

She smiled, so Inuyasha wasn't all evil.

She was smiling? Inuyasha quickly crossed his arms, what was she thinking? That he was a friendly little puppy because his morals kicked in yesterday? She wasn't going to have that satisfaction!

"When you were laying there naked like that I took one look at you and decided you were just too damn ugly for me," he said flat out.

That was a mistake.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

There were a lot more than that, but that was what he heard before going down and eventually putting a hole through her apartment floor and falling into the bookstore down below, which was luckily closed at this hour…still…she wouldn't be getting her security deposit back.

"See Inuyasha look what you made me do!" she cried out looking at the damage, "first two couches and now this! What am I going to do?"

And that was a mistake on her part.

"What are you going to do? What are you going to do!? How about run before I jump up there and cut you into a million pieces!"

He attempted to look very menacing with his claws out ready for the kill, before his back cracked and he fell painfully to the floor again.

"At least you're detained," she sighed, "you can stay on the ground if you want, I told you I have to go somewhere, and then hopefully Kouga can come over and quickly fix this hole before anyone notices."

"You know damn well I can't be separated from you, and that bastard isn't coming over!"

"Follow if you can, and the only man that I love and will ever love is coming over! So deal with it!"

Her words…though she was talking about her love, she sounded so angry. Accidentally Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelled the salt that was coming from her, now she was sad? This damn girl never made any sense to him! One minute she was pissed and the next she was sad? What the hell!

He had to admit though, she was the most caring and emotional of all the women he had ever granted wishes too…damn! Why did she have to be the last? The female who did indeed hold his freedom in the palm of her hand…

Before his tender back could even heal his magic worked on it's own accord and transported him to Kagome's side as she sat down on one of the public buses. What was she thinking? Riding one of these? Trusting her life in the hands of some bus driver that smelled weird? Dumb bitch, how could she live in such a dangerous world?

"Oh it's you," she wiped her tears away.

He just growled at her, "Yeah it's me! Why mistress? Finally have a wish for me?"

"Keep it down while were in public," she grabbed on to his bangs.

"Fine! Where are we going anyway?"

"To the dump?"

His hand already covered his sensitive nose just thinking about the stench that laid in those kinds of places, "Why?"

"We're going to find your bottle, then I'm going to call Kouga, apologize to him for everything I did yesterday, whatever it was, then have him fix my apartment, and eventually spend the rest of my life with him."

Tears again, he couldn't stand it.

"What's wrong with you wench? Have I pissed you off so much that crying your eyes out is a good substitute for a sit command?"

"You don't believe I love Kouga," she whispered so softly it almost missed his ears.

"What? What does that have to do with anything Kagome?"

"You say it all the time, even those tiny Inuyasha's I imagined said I don't love him."

He narrowed his eyes making her realize how crazy that sounded, "Is your head broken Kagome?"

"At least I think I love him, I mean- I don't know anymore!"

So that was why she was crying! It wasn't because of him, but her feelings of Kouga, and what was coming of it now that she had a chance to finally escape the wedding? She spoke so highly of him before, and now she seemed…well…scared. He could smell fear on her.

Kagome looked up at her companion when she felt him growl, she was sitting so close his low grumbling vibrated her skin, making her feel the same sensation she always did when she touched Inuyasha. She didn't feel this way when Kouga did more than just touch her.

"This creep hasn't hurt you or forced you to do anything has he?" he jumped to conclusions about her questioned relationship, and she noticed his eyes seemed to go back and forth from white and gold to red and green.

"No Kouga has never tried," Kagome quickly declared, "I've just been confused lately that's all, I mean he went a bit too far in his kissing once, but once I got free and explained my morals on the whole subject…well, he married me."

"So he can fuck you without hearing about how wrong it is!"

"Please sir there are children present!" a concerned mother of three yelled towards the dog-eared man that she assumed was some kind of freaky anime fan who was into cosplay, definitely not someone she wanted her children exposed to.

"Up yours you stubborn bitch," and Inuyasha left it at that not too concerned.

"Inuyasha please don't get us kicked off, and even if Kouga was marrying me for guilt free sex what's the difference between that and turning me into a sex slave who won't remember anything the next day?"

"It was punishment for insulting me, and you know the saying 'This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you', therefore I was somehow hurt and we're even."

"Always trying to find a loophole in every wrong you do me? You and Kouga are actually quite alike if you think about it."

Then came the growling again, rumbling through her skin. Making her brain feel like mush and everything below her waist something else.

"No wonder why I'm confused," she said in the low tone again, "I'm falling for both of you…"

What? No way in hell did she just admit that? Her like Inuyasha, the bastard genie hanyou that was destroying her home and continuously jeopardizing her future marriage? It had not been that long, and it was wasted feelings…she still had two wishes, and when they were granted he would be gone forever, she would never even know she met him. What if she just wished for yesterday to not have happened, and then make another wish for her and Kouga, then it wouldn't be an issue anymore since she wouldn't remember.

Inuyasha knew what she said, but pretended not to hear it, and then decided to take it in another way. He would process those words later when his mind could handle it.

"Obviously I haven't done anything except wreck your life ever since popping out of that damn bottle, so make your wishes already."

"I will," she said softly, "just not today, okay?"

"Fine," he growled with his arms crossed, still not ready to really think about anything. Why couldn't his brain work right?

Several stops and uncomfortable silences later they finally got to their destination, the city dump. Thanks to some help from the workers, who both found Kagome attractive, resulting in a terrified look from Inuyasha, they found the spot where the item she desired would likely be.

"It's a mountain," she said staring at piles and piles of garbage, "this can't be all the trash cans from my street."

"I'll sniff it out," he sighed feeling both sick from this place and not looking forward to being locked up again, but if it would give Kagome whatever peace she needed…

He finally found it, covered in dirt with several of the fake gems missing. He was always able to sense his bottle's presence since he'd spent most of his life now locked in one.

Mournfully he put it in Kagome's hand, who then clicked on the sprayer, summoning her genie back to his bottle. She sighed when it was all done. She had decided to put him back now so she didn't have to pay for an extra bus ticket, but now she was regretting it. She'd never felt this lonely before, but it was a measure she had to take. She didn't need Inuyasha around when she had her agonizing meeting with Kouga liked she planned to have tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Miss Me

It had been as though Kagome signed her life to nothing more than an eternity of depression and misery, and it disgusted Inuyasha to sit there confined in the bottle and listen to it all. He couldn't see anything in his dark prison, but he knew that bastard Kouga had been wearing a toothy grin during all of Kagome's pleas. She should have known that no matter what she did Kouga wouldn't break the engagement, his mother had already made that perfectly clear, but still he made her beg him to take her back. After she agreed to move away from her roommate and any other man entirely, and not leave his sight until the wedding he decided to forgive her.

Inuyasha growled, that bastard didn't deserve her.

"Then who is she suppose to marry?" asked the miniature version of himself that sat on his shoulder with a pair of angel wings, "you?"

Inuyasha growled again, "I created you two to talk some sense into Kagome, leave me alone!"

"We're a part of your mind dumbass," said the devil wings chibi, "no one knows you better than us."

After chucking the devil across the small dimension he sighed, "She did say she was falling for me."

"Don't even think about it!" declared the angel, "Kagome might be confused but I doubt she'd stick by you when it comes time to slaughter Kikyo and everyone who becomes an obstacle."

"Wouldn't matter anyway. I'd have to be free to do that, and in order to be free Kagome would have to make her wishes and forget about me."

The devil somehow returned quick enough, "Then let her marry the idiot! Besides, you should already know what putting your trust in a woman results in. All your pain and misery, it's all because you loved Kikyo."

Inuyasha agreed with him as the hurtful memories of Kikyo's betrayal returned to him, trusting women gained him nothing but 2,000 years of suffering. Still, it seemed worth it to be near her. Having her care about him and making sure he was always fed and comfortable before worrying about herself…not to mention there was nothing to be nervous about, she seemed to enjoy being trusted by him and her words had been on his mind ever since her sweet voice uttered them.

'I think I'm falling for both of you…' 

But then thinking about that caused an animalistic sound to erupt from his throat, how dare he be compared to Kouga!

"Why don't we turn her into our personal slave again?" inquired the devil with a smirk, "then it won't matter if she remembers you or not."

He found himself picking up his evil side by the wing, causing the poor chibi to dangle in the air with his little pitchfork, "I like her the way she is."

Though he also had a hard time getting the image of her in the mini skirt out of his mind.

After throwing him to the side Inuyasha glanced at the angel, "I know what you're going to tell me and you're right. It doesn't matter what our feelings are…I can't have her. Even if she wouldn't forget me I couldn't do it. She's a human, she'll age and die within years, and once I'm free I'll have an agenda she could never accept."

"Maybe it'd be best for you to just stay out of her affairs entirely. If you keep getting involved you'll only get more attached."

"No," Inuyasha dangerously declared as the devil laughed at his snarls, "she ain't getting out that easy! Next time I'm released I'm beating the shit out of Kouga, she's not marrying him!"

The angel tried to tell him it was none of his business, but that was answered by being repeatedly thrown into the floor and breaking its miniature harp. Even if Kouga did ever plan on treating Kagome like she deserved to be treated Kouga would still receive a punishment for making her hurt! Even if he was away from her he knew her having to submit to that jerk was tearing her apart. Even though she hadn't looked like it lately he knew she was too spirited and intelligent to have her life dictated like this.

"Then what will you do?" the two asked at the same time.

His decision had been made and it was final. It reminded him of along time ago when he was just a child. He couldn't remember his father's face, but he could easily visualize the great dog demon of the western lands in his office signing and looking over official documents with a golden pen that expelled red ink. Many times he snuck into his father's office to steal that pen and pretend he was ruler of the universe, but his mom always saved it before he could draw on the wall or bite into it. If only he had that pen and authority his father held today, then he could outright deny the marriage between Kagome and the prick.

Poof 

Kagome had called Inuyasha out of the bottle, "What were you doing?"

"Sleeping," he answered loudly, "what's it to you?"

She just quietly shook her head before sitting down on the newest couch. He could easily tell she was depressed and had been this way ever since talking to Kouga earlier. She wanted to back out of this marriage, to him that was apparent enough.

"I never said you had to go in there."

"Well you sure spent enough time digging through the dirt to get the damn bottle, so I assumed I wasn't needed nor wanted."

"I just have to work extra hard to hide you from Kouga that's all, so what do you think about when your in there?"

"Killing, revenge, and a long time ago."

"With Kikyo?"

He sighed not minding much anymore when she asked such things about his past. They had some sort of relationship in the works, even though they were obviously denying she ever said anything about 'falling' for him. He wouldn't keep her completely in the dark, but still talking about Kikyo and her betrayal was still hard for him; saying it out loud made it all the more real.

"No, not that. When I was little."

"You've been alive for thousands of years, I can't even remember what I got for Christmas last year."

"I don't remember much, just living in my father's palace for a little bit."

"Wow, so you're a hanyou, a genie, and now a prince?"

"Not a prince and I never planned on it. Once my old man died my full demon half brother threw me and my mom out into the world."

Inuyasha often thought about his brother despite the way he was treated back then. What became of him? Obviously the youkai genocide prevailed since only humans rules this world. Still he could never imagine that hard ass being taken down by a slayer or a miko.

Dammit! That girl put his mind off track again.

"Listen," he put on a serious tone which created an element of surprise with her, "you are smart enough to not take the threats from some high-class bitch or anyone else seriously. If you don't want to marry Kouga than nothing is stopping you."

"I want to marry Kouga, why would I think I was contemplating otherwise?"

"You don't seem to happy, and I heard that ass lecturing you on how you needed to stay away from men and all that crap if you wanted life with him to work smoothly."

She didn't want to think about that conversation right now and just continued, "I think I'm ready to make that second wish."

His ears perked up, so another one down? After this there'd only be one wish left and he'd be on his way o freedom while she remembered none of it.

Though, that in itself lay a problem for him. If the jewel became pure he would become human and unable to exact his revenge, and eventually die. He needed that jewel to be impure, and thanks to her always wanting to help people that didn't deserve it she could be the end of him.

"What do you want?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"With you and all the wedding preparations I haven't spent much attention on my friends, and my best friend Sango is really hurting right now since she just found out she's barren.'

He knew what she was going to ask, and he couldn't allow it. He could never become human, it would not only curse him to this world forever, but Kikyo would have won. Before her talk about loopholes by having children she often spoke of turning him human and the life they could have together.

"What your going to wish for would be against the rules Kagome," Inuyasha lied before she could make the wish resulting in him not having a choice in the matter, "just putting a life inside someone's body without their knowledge or changing what's been done to it naturally isn't something often praised."

She stared at him long and hard for a while. Was she aware he was lying to her? If she found out how he was trying to stifle her wishes to become demon would she think of him the same?

"Oh, okay," she stared at the floor in defeat, "never mind then…um…have you ever thought of having kids?"

"No," he lied again, "now stop asking me stupid questions."

That was the last thing he wanted to talk about, and couldn't bring himself to it even if his quickness to close the conversation hurt her a bit. Kikyo put that plan in motion for a while saying that starting a family would help them both out, but instead of becoming that mate and loving mother he put a dagger through his heart…

"I'm going back to bed," he disappeared into the bottle.

Kagome sighed before grabbing her purse and digging through it. Her wedding was not only going to happen, but it'd been moved up to next week. Kouga was revealing himself to be jealous and controlling by their conversation earlier, but she'd come too far to turn around and quit now. Still, Sango…

It was the only thing she could think of wishing for. There had to be a way…

"That card," she remembered the piece of mysterious paper she found.

It did say all wishes could be granted, so why not try.

"Were you going to summon me?"

She jumped at the sound of a silky voice behind her, but quickly recoiled. After all of Inuyasha's outburst and such it was hard to be surprised anymore.

"Who are you?" she turned around to ask the man with long black tresses and crimson eyes, why was he dressed in a baboon pelt though?

"Ah you don't remember me," he gracefully walked making sure he could stand before her, "last time I gazed upon you there were dog ears upon your head."

She tried to stop herself from thinking about that, "Is it true you can grant any wish, Mr.?"

"Just call me Naraku, and yes, but of course there is a limit of only three and you can't wish for more."

"But you can grant wishes of love and children?"

He nodded, but that was only answered by silence.

This Naraku genie seemed pleasant enough, but something told Kagome she didn't want to be in his presence for very long. His eyes seemed to scan her every move, which was sending shivers down her spin.

"Then I wish for my friend Sango to be pregnant."

He smirked, "It will be done, but shall we make it so she's been pregnant for a while? I believe your having an pre-wedding party tomorrow night are you?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh my mistake, Sango and Miroku were going to surprise you with it and I've blown it. I just figured it would be great to make her far along enough to announce it tomorrow night, that way there will no longer be a frown on your…beautiful face."

That creepy crawly feeling from him again…

"That sounds like a good idea, I wish for my friend Sango has been pregnant for the last three months."

His side grin grew wider, "Wish granted. Anything else I can do for you?"

Though it was unlike her to be rude, she still didn't want to be around this man any longer than she had to, "No that's all for now."

He nodded as dark energy dispelled around him ready to whisk him away, "Very well, just keep in mind you still have two wishes left with me. And by the way young lass, are you still making wishes with Inuyasha?"

She nodded, "I still have two with him."

He disappeared but his voice remained, "It would be wise not to tell him about this, and especially keep that in mind for tonight. Your servant will not be a fan for this evenings new moon."


	10. Reveal Me

Chapter 10

Reveal Me

Everything Naraku had told Kagome had been true, which was why Kouga was pissed at her again. He'd gone through all of this trouble holding a surprise party for her at his house with all her friends after work, and all she could do was crack a smile. What had he been expecting from her? She'd told him over and over again she didn't like parties. She thought they were awkward for some reason, which showed how much her fiancee listened.

It was really as though Inuyasha was in her mind reminding her of every flaw Kouga had.

She shook her head remembering the wish she made to Naraku and then smiled. This night was going to be more about Sango than her, and how Sango was finally pregnant after being told she was barren and could never have any.

"Isn't that great honey," Kouga smirked before kissing Kagome on the forehead and whispering in her ear, "can't wait til your big with my child."

"Yeah that's nice," Kagome said passively pushing him away and deciding to distract herself with some of the food Kouga laid out, or someone Kouga paid to lay out.

Hard to enjoy her delicious chicken sandwich though when she worried about Inuyasha outside the whole time in the bushes. If only it wasn't for this party than it would be the first night in ages her and Inuyasha could go down the street normally. Tonight was a full moon and he'd reverted to being an average everyday human. He still couldn't go too far away from her, but he couldn't go into the bottle.

She felt so bad for him being out there all alone, but this party was important. Tomorrow she would be moving in with Kouga to separate her from the imaginary roommate and she needed to do any damage control on their relationship she could. After this her days would be filled with dress fittings, invitation making, and celebration dinners...there was no time for her stupid drama.

"I'm so happy for you Sango," Kagome smiled when her friend walked over to the table.

"No thank you," Sango smiled putting her hand on her stomach.

"I didn't do anything."

"I know but there is just something about the encouragement you always had. Telling me things like I would be a good mother so no matter what things would work out for me."

"It's not that big of a deal," she laughed, "I talk all the time."

"You both talk too much," Kouga groaned pulling on Kagome's wrist to bring her to him, "we are here to celebrate my bride."

"Kouga," she managed to roll her eyes at her fiancee, "I'm sorry but I just don't understand this party. We had one after we got engaged, and then there is still going to be the rehearsal dinner and the reception after the ceremony. Why this?"

"Because I want to show you that you deserve the best of everything Kagome," he kissed her on the lips but growled when the door bell rang, "everybody I invited is here."

Kagome looked around and noticed all the guest to her party were just people from the office. Really the only people at the office Kagome ever talked to were Sango and Miroku, but seeing as how she was nice to everyone her fiancee probably just assumed everyone was her friend. Either that or she didn't have a life outside of serving him at work.

That was another Inuyasha-like opinion which was why she really didn't think about it when she heard his voice.

"Is this where Kagome's party is?" Inuyasha asked when Kouga opened the door.

"It depends," Kouga growled looking at the guest questioning his feudal attire and long black hair, "who in the hell are you? The party started half an hour ago."

"I got stuck in traffic," he simply said walking past Kouga and entering the room looking for his Mistress.

"I don't know you. Who in the fuck invited you?"

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome finally noticed what was going on, "I-

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes that Inuyasha would just walk in here like this. After all they'd done to hide him from her friends and fiancee. They were now compromised. She quickly noticed Kouga's reaction to Inuyasha's voice meaning he knew him to be the one who was on the phone.

"Is this the bastard roommate?" Kouga asked still talking as Inuyasha went to Kagome's side, "the one who wore my clothes and made you act weird? Get him the fuck out!"

"Kouga I- " but Inuyasha interrupted her again it was becoming obvious she wasn't going to get a chance to defend herself.

"I'm not going anywhere," he forcefully grabbed Kagome's hand before whispering softly in her ear, "I need to talk to you."

"Kagome get over here! I want that fucker out of my house!"

Just like she said, parties were always awkward. Everyone stood around just watching the dispute not knowing what to do. Was it rude to watch, would it be rude to go? Should someone stop Kouga as he quickly went over to the two.

"Get the fuck out!"

Inuyasha was ready to respond pure fury in his eyes, but that's when Sango intervened by standing between the two. Finally Kagome had a chance to get a word in.

"Don't mind him Kouga," her voice went into sweet mode, "yes he is my roommate. I called him cause he was close and he wanted to know about the security deposit."

"I'll pay off whatever she owes," Kouga was still glaring, "there, settled, now get out!"

"Kouga," Sango was the next one to talk, "obviously these two have something to settle. Don't worry. I'll go outside with them and watch them if that's what you want."

Great. Sango was helping by making sure her and Inuyasha were able to talk, but now everyone at the party knew there was suspicion of her cheating on Kouga. For some reason Kagome no longer cared. If that's what they thought then fine. She was more interested in making sure Inuyasha was safe while he was so vulnerable and what he had to say.

"Fine what the fuck ever," Kouga pouted before disappearing into the hallway, "make it quick. I have to go take a piss."

"That piece of shit is really smooth isn't he," Inuyasha said wanting so badly to just beat the shit out of him, "come on let's go."

Sango's promise still stood though and it was kind of awkward going out on to the deck with a human version of Inuyasha with her following.

"I know you two want left alone," Sango sighed, "but Kagome you are my best friend can't you give me some sort of explanation as to what has been going on with you?"

Kagome sighed. She loved Sango and didn't want to ruin this night for her, but she had to find a way to tell her that none of this was her business. It was too hard to explain and she couldn't risk any of it getting to Kouga.

"I'll tell you," Inuyasha said once again stopping Kagome from talking, "I'm just taking care what you aren't brave enough to say Sango. Kouga treats Kagome like shit and I'm going to make her realize it. If you don't believe the same thing then run and tell Kouga that I'm forcing Kagome to cheat on him."

Sango didn't run off though. She stood in place.

"Kagome," she spoke, "your friend here is right. I've been quiet way too long, and even an idiot like Miroku knows it....you can't be with Kouga. You're too good for him and I hate seeing someone as nice and beautiful as you treated like an object."

Inuyasha just smiled, "See Kagome even she knows it. Hell you are treated more like an object from him than you are when I turn you into a hot sex slave."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Never mind that," Kagome said though she'd almost cracked a smile at what Inuyasha said.

"Kagome," she continued, "I don't know exactly what is going on. If you really were cheating on Kouga, but I've noticed lately that ever since this roommate of yours has come around you've smiled more, and not that fake smile you've given Kouga. That's all...I guess now that I understand I'm going to go back to the party. I'll just tell Kouga that you two are going through lease paper work or something and it was too boring for me."

"Let him come out here and check, " Inuyasha smiled, "maybe a good ass kicking will show Kagome what is wrong with him. You can feel free to join Sango."

"No thank you," she smiled back, "nice meeting you, ah- what was your name again."

"Inuyasha," he said with confidence as though it was now time to reveal himself in public.

"Okay Inuyasha. Though for Kagome's sake I'll stall the idiot as much as I can."

Kagome sighed when they were finally left alone, "What is it Inuyasha."

There was quiet for a little while. It was just her and Inuyasha staring into her with his green human eyes. What was it that he wanted to say? What was so important that he compromised everything and charged through Kouga's home of all places to go see her.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to look away to look at the lake the house was located near, "I've been worried about you ever since finding out you were human."

"You are right to worry about me," Inuyasha frowned before turning around and looking out towards the lake, "I'm usually locked away when the new moon comes out, so it's been a long time since I was human. I hate it."

"You don't have to worry about wearing that baseball cap."

He shook his head wishing it was something as simple about that, "When I'm a hanyou it's easy to just disregard other people's feelings. I guess because I'm stronger I don't see human emotions as anything, but when I'm like this it becomes overwhelming."

"Overwhelming how?" her small voice whispered.

"I'm going to go straight to the point Kagome. I don't care if you see it or not, but you with Kouga... even if I am just as weak as you and him you will not marry him."

"Inuyasha he is-

"Whatever you are about to say doesn't matter," he interrupted loudly, "I won't allow it. You will not marry him. I don't care if I have to kidnap you on your wedding day and lock you up forever I won't allow it."

It was hard to find the right words. Kagome couldn't explain it, but even though she was beginning to realize the truth about Kouga, and Sango expressing her true feelings on the subject had helped she couldn't bring herself to it. Kouga loved her...she knew it. How could she tell him that they couldn't marry just because her hanyou genie said no.

"Quit thinking," Inuyasha then whispered, "like I said I don't care about your feelings. It's not going to happen. After tonight I will be strong again and I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

Kagome wanted to say that maybe she would just change the wedding date to the night of a new moon so he couldn't do anything, but where was all this coming from? If she honestly didn't want Inuyasha to interfere with the wedding wouldn't she have made the last two wishes already so he'd disappear, and hadn't she been expecting this? After marrying Kouga the two were moving away together to start their lives, could she honestly just keep Inuyasha in a bottle the whole time talking to him while pregnant waiting for Kouga to return to work.

What was Inuyasha's side of the story? Shouldn't he have been more occupied by forcing her to make the wishes rather than breaking up this marriage? Didn't he want to be gone by now?

It didn't help that his hand was on her shoulder, "Kagome isn't it obvious by now. I care about you."

She could feel tears in her eyes by that part as it was all coming out, "I do too...I'm just confused."

"I'll help you out...to start off this wedding isn't happening. Just tell him you never want to see him again okay?"

Kagome slowly nodded.

His smile was worth all of it, "Good."

"What about us?"

"What about us Kagome?"

"I care about you too, but you want me to make these wishes...then I'll never remember you again. I'll fall in love with Kouga again."

Inuyasha seemed to have the same reaction as she did when she revealed her true feelings, and also returned it with a smile. What she said was the truth though what about the wishes? What would happen when she forgot all about him?

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, "if you didn't know me...am I someone you could trust?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you even after you make the wishes," he got really close to her again, "so when this is all over I'm going try and get you and make you like me again."

Kagome shook her head with a blush, "I don't know Inuyasha. It's scary. I don't want to forget everything. I don't know if I could like you the same, can't we just stay like this? I don't have to make the last two wishes. We can stay like this."

He sighed, "I don't think so."

He did want this, he wanted her to not go back to Kouga and try a relationship with her, but at the risk of staying a hanyou the rest of his life and being imprisoned. He needed to become a demon so he could go to the Netherworld and confront Kikyo once and for all. After meeting Kagome he felt no need to wreck havoc upon anyone, but he needed to see Kikyo one last time no matter what.

"Kagome please," he sighed, "I know it's scary, but I promise it will just be like before."

"No it won't Inuyasha. What if I don't fall in love with you this time around? Then I lost this good memory for nothing..."

"It won't be for nothing Kagome," he said grabbing her chin, "do you hear me? I will love you."

No she couldn't do this. She was willing to give up Kouga, but not the memory of everything they went through together. Especially not of this, of them over a lake confessing what they thought of each other.

"I won't make the other two wishes Inuyasha," she simply whispered, "I like things the way they were now."

"No!" Inuyasha then turned around.

It hurt him so much to say this, because he did feel something for Kagome, but Kikyo- He had to see her one more time. It's all he wanted at this point, and he was willing to risk a relationship with Kagome to get that. After Kikyo hurt him it was like there was a hole inside him that was burning putting him in pain. Seeing Kikyo one last time and confronting her would make it go away. She was just a human anyway...Kagome would betray him just like Kikyo.

"Then fuck you," he continued before Kagome could interject angrily, "fine I don't give a shit! Go back to Kouga leave me alone unless you want to make a wish. I'm tired of your shit okay?"

That last part was where his voice cracked up. He couldn't look at her or he would change his mind. He only had one choice. He had to make Kagome's life a living hell until she made those wishes so they could forget about each other.


	11. Kill Me

Chapter 11

Kill Me

The moment the moon returned to its true self Inuyasha returned to his bottle where he'd remained for the last several days. During his stay in Kagome's care he'd said a lot of stupid things, but this time he stood by his words. He would no longer bother with the wench unless she was going to make a wish. If she was too terrified to leave the safety of Kouga and having her memories intact than she wasn't the woman for him.

"He doesn't care anymore," Kagome had to tell herself when she opened the closet to find her wedding dress.

The night of the party he looked her in the eye and declared he would not allow this wedding to take place, but they were a mere two days away and not a word came from her genie. The rehersal would be tonight, all of Kouga's family as well as hers would be there. There was no going back after this point. She would marry Kouga and cast away her feelings for the hanyou, who refused to remain bound to the bottle any longer.

As Kagome worried about such frivolous matters Inuyasha grew more enraged by the second. Why did it matter where the flowers were at during the reception? Who cared where their family sat? All the flowers and all the seating charts in the world could not prevent a cold lonely marriage like the one that bitch would endure. His current bet was that after two years of marriage Kouga would get bored and start fucking his new secretary while Kagome was at home with four spoiled crying children.

He could only smile, because he really didn't give a fuck anymore. He was finally free of this hold she had on him.

Kikyo had put a hole in him as well as cursed him for thousands of years, but at least she wasn't stupid. She would never marry a man for security, wealth, and reputation, and Kikyo actaully lived in a time period when that was all women could aspire for.

Kagome, the stupid bitch may she fall in a gutter and break her neck, had no excuse whatsoever.

"Take it back," the little good that was left in him tried to say, "you love her. You said that you loved her so why say such hateful things."

"Feh," he shrugged out the voices, "doesn't matter if I love her. She won't be with me and that's that. No sense in obsessing about it."

"She wants to be with you. She said that, but she doesn't want to start over. If she's going back to Kouga now that means she'll go back to Kouga if she forgets you, which is what will happen when those three wishes come true."

"DOESN'T ANYONE EVER LISTEN TO ME! I said I would come back for her. Once I confront Kikyo I'll come back to Kagome, tell her about us, and we will wind up back together."

"That could happen, or she will think your crazy and call the police, and if that happens you'll be human unable to escape."

Human? Now he was back at that crossroad. Since he could no longer stand of the sight of Kagome he was going to force her to make those wishes, but how could he make her wishes full of greed and hate? Only if she could make those kind of wishes would the shikon jewel embedded in his heart be filled with enough desire and bitterness to turn him into a full youkai. If she made anymore more of this helpful nice wishes like she did for Kouga's mother than two thousand years of hard work would go down the drain as the jewel is purified as he becomes a human.

"I HATE THAT BITCH!" he yelled at himself, "she isn't Kikyo. She isn't anything like Kikyo and never will be, but yet she can't act like a normal fucking human being. Money and power, how hard is that to wish for?"

She didn't want the same thing other humans wanted, but yet most of the time she acted no different than all the other preppy whores who married undeserving idiots. Rather than bettering herself or thinking about her actions she spent all morning trying to pick out the perfect outfit just to go to an expensive cafe and drink ice coffee with Sango.

"At least she's happy," Kagome muttered under her breathe as she walked down the street as though Inuyasha would be unable to hear her, "at least some good came out of these wishes."

Though he was in his bottle able to hear everything said by his mistress clearly Inuyasha's ears still perked. What wish? He had nothing to do with Sango's pregnancy. That damn wish would have purified the jewel so he lied and said it couldn't be done. Why did she call it a wish?

Before he could wait to hear more she got distracted by her cell phone. Sango was calling her. Only these type of women called each other minutes before meeting...at least that's what he thought was occurring at first.

"Kagome?"

"Yay Sango I'm almost there. What's up?"

"I'm sorry...I can't go...I'm just so sorry."

"Sango what's wrong?"

"We will talk later. Kagome listen...there is something I want to tell you. True happiness is something that only comes around once in a while and you have to take advantage of it when you can. Think about that before you walk down the aisle."

Good. Maybe Inuyasha didn't hate Sango as much as he wanted to. She knew that Kagome was going to ruin her life, but like Inuyasha after a while she would just have to give up and let the stupid bitch make her own mistakes.

"Sango I-

It went dead on the other line. With a frown Kagome had decided to just turn around and go the other way. True happiness? How could she take advantage of it when it didn't exist? Well...that was overstepping her boundaries. Thanks to her wishes Kouga's mother and Sango had found happiness, and maybe Kagome wasn't destined to be like them. Her good fortune wasn't going to come to her, she had to go out and seek it for herself, and since she was done being a risk taker she had to settle for what little luck was handed to her.

Light had been shed on Kouga's character, but the safe secure part of her believe that if they got married things would change. When he saw that she was only loyal to him his jealousy and anger issues would end, and maybe when they were blessed with children his heart would soften and he'd be the perfect man.

Fate seemed to be playing games with her. The moment she hoped for such a thing her phone beeped with a text from Kouga himself.

'U have to get a new wedding cake. Bitch at the bakery charged me too much for frosting'

She sighed simply texting him back, 'The cake is already done. We can afford it, and it's impossible to get another one made on such short notice.'

'Fuck that. I told that fat bitch to kill herself already. We can get a new cake. I believe in you :)'

She dropped her cell phone. Kouga could change, she knew that he could, but she couldn't marry him like this. Every little thing he did made her question her choice.

"It's the right choice," she told herself, "it was the right choice months ago when we got engaged, so why should a hanyou be able to change that?"

She started to think about the hanyou but then shook her head. If Inuyasha wasn't willing to do what he needed to do for her to keep her memories than he didn't have her best interest at heart.

There was always Naraku...

"You've summoned me?"

Her body shook as his snake like voice came from behind her. She turned around once again to meet his ruby gaze as he couldn't help but reveal a devilish grin.

Inuyasha found himself once again eavesdropping. Despite hating Kagome at the moment he still didn't like her talking to other men, because obviously she only attracted idiots. There was something odd about the voice he heard though...

"I was just thinking about you I never really made up my mind," Kagome replied seeming annoyed that he had appeared so suddenly.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here now and I can tell you are ready to make your final two wishes."

No...

It couldn't be...

Inuyasha tried his hardest to break free of the bottle, but seeing as how Kagome didn't need him right nor really wanted him out he was trapped. How could he ever be with Kagome? He claimed to have feelings for her but yet he was always incapable of saving her. He could never protect her from Kouga, and now this...

Kikyo had used powerful magic combined with the shikon to curse him into this wish giving fate while Naraku was a different story all together. He was a real genie, who had been living in this world since its conception. Inuyasha had only heard a few things about him, but none of them were good. He could grant any wish, and even more wishes if they were requested. Naraku enjoyed giving these greedy humans whatever they wanted, because unlike Inuyasha's wishes his all had a price...

Every wish made would come true, but with an unexpected result and on top of that the price of summoning Naraku for even one request resulted in the loss of soul.

The moment Kagome died Naraku would get to keep her in his lamp for all eternity, and even if he could escape the confines of this lamp it wouldn't matter. Sango got pregnant because of Naraku...Kagome was already in debt.

"Don't worry my second wish shouldn't be too difficult," Kagome closed her eyes as though she was defeated, "the one you genies always hear. I wish Kouga becomes a millionaire."

"Done," Naraku said bored, "the company he runs got bought out and he received six million for it. Enough for you two to have your fairy tale marriage. Now let me guess...your last wish is going to be about love? Perhaps you wish for Inuyasha to love you, or if not that you want to force yourself to be in love with Kouga."

"Neither," she whispered.

She had deep enough feelings for Inuyasha that she had given up hope they would ever have a relationship just so the memory of their few moments together wouldn't be erased. It would be so easy for her to use her wish to fix things. She could even make it so Inuyasha never requested another wish from her, but what they had together was something that could not be tampered with. At first she wanted to force her feelings upon Kouga, like Naraku had suggested, but if that meant becoming obsessed with him and forgetting about Inuyasha than it wasn't worth it.

She could never have Inuyasha.

Without Inuyasha she would return to Kouga.

She would make it so she could have neither.

"I wish Kouga had no longer wanted me."

Naraku chuckled, "it is done."

Kagome was expecting him to just go, but instead he stared at her. She almost flinched the moment his hand reached out to touch her cheek.

"Not one of your wishes or thoughts have been selfish," he noted, "you will be an interesting part of my collection, probably my trophy. We will meet again **soon** my lovely."

Before she could even react Naraku was gone. All three of her wishes had been used up. Now all she had to do was figure out what to do with Inuyasha's remaining two wishes. Perhaps she could wish for her to keep all her memories, and then the last one could be something good like ending famine in impoverished countries.

Yeah...that would be good. Then she could move on and return to how things use to be before she got caught up in this emotional roller coaster.

"Inuyasha I know you hate me, but please come out. I'm ready to make my final two wishes."

She expected him to be happy since he would be finally free of this curse, or at least cuss her out for waking him up.

"Kagome," the hanyou whispered.

What she wasn't expecting was the single tear that he shed as he embraced her to him.

"Don't you dare make another wish," he whispered while holding her so close she almost felt crushed, "I have to stay with you and protect you. I don't know how, but soon you are going to die..."

(End of chapter 11)

AN: I'm in college now woot, and I got bored and decided to just attempt to finish this :D OMG I checked the ginger blossom comic out again to get some inspiration for the end and it's amazing how the beginning of my story is almost identical to that of the original (besides the use of Inuyasha characters and terms and such) and somehow it branched out into my own story. My addition of Naraku and his horrid wishes will be extremely helpful to make the perfect ending.


	12. Protect Me

Chapter 12

Protect Me

It was a dark terrifying place. At least in the room Kagome was being held in all she could see were women chained up in uncomfortable positions, some having signs of torture all over their bodies, while others looked almost half dead.

It had taken her a few minutes after waking up to figure out why she was levitating above the scene of captive girls. Her arms felt really tired as chains kept them spread jumping jack style above her head, the same with her legs, and she didn't know how much more of it she could possibly take. All her clothes were gone, and it was freezing in here both temperature wise, and otherwise… it felt like there was no hope or shred of happiness here.

"There is my lovely little treasure," the dark voice of Naraku found itself into the room making all the prisoners shiver.

"Why are you doing this to me I did nothing wrong," Kagome tried to speak with confidence in her voice, not showing fear despite not knowing how she got here.

"Nothing is free Kagome…. You made 3 wishes, and even though they were wishes that gave way for chaos they still have a price."

He was finally before her, crimson eyes blazing, but what was worse than the appearance was his touch. Her whole body squirmed and felt disgusted by his hands trailing up her stomach and to her breast.

"Let me give you a little riddle Kagome…. Answer it wisely and your cute little figure goes unharmed…"

She gasped when she felt an even colder blade glide across her skin, she tried to show no tears as it began to cut into her leaving a nice little trial of blood behind it.

"What do you think is a better for a poor barren woman like Sango who wants nothing more than to have a child?" he had a smirk as the thin cut trailed up her whole body now, "to have a miracle and be blessed with a child just to have a miscarriage and go through a lot of pain, or maybe to have never had a chance to be pregnant at all?"

"YOU BASTARD YOU- AHHH!"

"Wrong answer," he laughed as he'd stabbed her below her rib cage the moment she responded, "it's not just you who will be hurting. Poor Sango…. She is no longer barren, she can have as many children as she desires, but that doesn't mean she will have them. You have to clarify your wishes more. My results are a lot more descriptive than that fake genie pal of yours."

He twisted the blade a little to get a nice scream, which was a melody to his ears.

"I own your soul now, so when you dream you come into my nice little lamp…. Every bruise, scar, or hard reality lesson I give you will effect you in real life. Don't cry though lovely… once you die you get to stay here forever. I could kill you now and enjoy you all I want. You're my trophy after all, hence your proper position right here, I stole you from that bastard hanyou. His going to try and wake you up so I'll just have kill you another way…"

The scene was fading out as Kagome could hear Inuyasha's voice.

Naraku chuckled as kissed her lips very forcefully before whispering in her ears, "See you soon lovely… try dying as a virgin… that would be fun."

"Kagome, KAGOME!" Inuyasha shook her frantically after she rolled off the couch, "please wake up. Please."

He felt so much relief when soft brown eyes opened to his concerned amber gaze. It was a dream…. Just a dream she was back home where she belonged with the man she cared about-

"Ahh," she hissed as she tried to sit up but felt a surge of pain.

Worried Inuyasha quickly cradled her allowing her to sit up by leaning against his shoulder, "Kagome what is wrong with you? You were screaming in your sleep."

She took a few deep breaths as she began to pull up her t-shirt a little and felt Inuyasha cringe when a fresh wound, that looked as though it had just healed, was along her side.

"He stabbed me," Kagome spoke worried, "it was so real. The moment I feel asleep I guess I was chained up into his lamp and he-

"Sssh," Inuyasha hugged her tightly before she could cry, "he has your soul… when you sleep you aren't apart of this world anymore so he has access to you… as long as you don't sleep until we figure it out he can't touch you. Idiot… how could you have let this happen?"

"I know I know," she buried her face in his chest as she cried it out, "I just wanted Sango to be happy… you told me you couldn't do it and this Naraku guy gave me his card…"

"It's my fault Kagome I am sure I could have helped Sango if I really tried... this is my fault you turned to him. All my fault…. I'll do anything I can to protect you. Just don't sleep again. I'll get it settled before you get tired."

Kagome was picked up bridal style before being put on the couch to sit. Kagome had taken care of him all this, it was his turn to return the favor. Though the wound was healed her body was still shaking and reacting as though she'd just been stabbed. He got her a cup of her water for her to sip on and relax.

Her, on the other hand, wasn't ready to settle down yet. She'd done something terrible to Sango whether it was done with good intentions or not. She couldn't even begin to worry about her life when another was suffering right now.

"I wish for Sango to be pregnant with a healthy baby," she blurted out quickly.

Inuyasha had to fulfill his mistresses orders the second he did it and he cast the spell. He knew it went through, this was good news, that meant Naraku's wishes could be undone. He began to growl angry that Kagome used a precious wish on someone other than her, when she was the one who was in danger, but they had one left, and Naraku couldn't have possibly messed anything else up for them.

Kouga was a millionaire now…. That, like all of Naraku's other wishes, would have bad results, and the third wish was Kouga not wanting Kagome anymore. Both of those were a win in Inuyasha's book.

He shook his head, there was more important things to focus on than jealously.

"You're going to have to wish your way out of this Kagome… I mean I have magic, but it isn't powerful enough without a wish behind it. It needs to be powerful, because his magic is a lot more powerful and darker than mine."

"No," she answered not even giving it a thought.

"Kagome!" he growled at her punching a hole in her counter top not caring about how much he'd damaged her apartment by this point, "if you die it will be worse than Hell okay? You already saw what happens. You'll be his, this is eternity, this is forever, this is-

"I KNOW ALRIGHT!"

That gave her some silence. It was too risky. How would they word a wish to make this all go away? What if it didn't work? It was just too great of a gamble.

"I'll lose my memories and you won't be here to protect me," she frowned, "I need you…"

He closed his eyes and got on his knees next to the couch. He couldn't look at her, couldn't show her that he was about to cry. He'd spent 2,000 years in a bottle plotting wide spread murder to get revenge for what was done to him, but all that blood lust had been undone by this stupid girl. So stupid, horrible things were about to happen to her, and she was still worried about losing him.

"They are just memories Kagome," he tried to explain to her softly unlike last time in Kouga's yard where he shouted at her, "I swear I am not going anywhere…. I will find you and I'll remind you."

She shook her head, "It's just not the same okay. Please don't get mad at me, but I'm so afraid that you'll lie to me. You'll grant the wish and just run off at the first chance you get to confront this Kikyo person and forget to come back for me. What if Naraku simply has me make three wishes again? Then nothing can save me, and losing those memories would be a waste."

He growled at her, but his eyes were so soft and watery and his calmly took her hand, "I do want to see Kikyo ago, I plan on it, but that isn't priority right now. I told you… well don't make me say it."

She rose an eyebrow, he had a feeling she knew the answer, but hearing it would make her feel better.

"Fine I love you," he said holding her hand tightly, "Kikyo can wait. I won't leave your side until I know that Naraku can never touch you again and you have the same feelings for me. I don't care if you call the cops, scream, or scratch me. I'll just be with you like this and let you know how hard I've had to fight for you and how I will continue to fight for you."

"I know I believe you…" she said but a little while longer not wanting ruin the perfect moment they'd just had, "but how do you know that when your released everything will be normal… maybe your not suppose to be in this world since there is no more demons. What if you being set free means you have to die?"

He just jokingly hit her on the head, "Shut up stupid I know that won't happen. I've already been told what will happen."

Could he tell her though? Either the jewel would purify and turn him human, if that were true could he get to Kagome fast enough to protect her from Naraku, or the jewel would turn him into a full demon. That would be trouble…. Without his human heart would he forget about the human he'd fallen in love with?

"I'd like to say we have the privilege of thinking this out Kagome, but if you fall asleep I don't know if I'll get you back. As long as you are awake and alive he can't touch you genies can't kill humans in the human plane…. Trust me I've tried." 

"Guess I should brew some coffee just in case to keep me jolted," she slowly stood up though he clearly didn't want her moving around, "I'll be fine just no sudden movements. Naraku said he could easily have killed me there, but he didn't I wonder why."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I've heard enough stories about that dick in my days. I guess he hates me because what right do I have to become a genie just because some miko cursed me? Like I wanted this job…. This is worse than hell in my opinion maybe that's why he gets his thrills hurting others."

The phone began to ring. Kagome looked at it strangely.

"It's Kouga…. This is either a break up message or Naraku's wish didn't come true, a phone call from him was the last thing I expected."

"Feh," Inuyasha sat on the couch still very worried, "make sure to put it on speaker. That should cheer me up."

She shook his head at him as she answered. Inuyasha's ears could hear someone talking on the other side, but Kagome went a while without answering. It was a bit eerie.

"Kouga you don't have to speak to me like that," she spoke calmly but right away Inuyasha got angry wondering what the fuck could be saying, "this can be simple, okay? We're done I am fine with that. I don't want anything from you. Not like we got married, okay?"

Inuyasha stood up knowing something was wrong. Kagome's wish was that Kouga wouldn't want her anymore, so why was he making some sort of dramatic phone call? Could Naraku have manipulated this wish as well?

The situation needed to be taken care of sensitively though. Kagome didn't love Kouga, but they'd known each other for a long time so she probably cared about him. If Naraku did something to Kouga it would be hard for her. There was no way in hell though that Inuyasha would allow her to make a wish to bail that fuck out of anything.

The phone dropped to the ground as the smell of salt from Kagome's tears reached him.

"It was just a break up call right Kagome?" he asked desperately, "right? It's over… nothing happened to him?"

"He hates me and wants nothing to do with me…."

"Okay I know it sucks, because you liked him for so long, but this is for the best okay? At least Naraku didn't hurt him or curse him or anything. You should be glad. Now let's figure out how to handle this."

"The money has made him greedy…. He thinks I'm going to sue him for breach of marriage contract or something stupid like that. He told me he hates me so much that if he has to kill me to get me away from his money he'll do it…. This is how Naraku wants me to die."

(End of Chapter)

Next chapter is the last one homies and it will probably be twice as long and I'll try to get it out as fast as possible. I know that last time I said that you didn't hear from me in a year, but a bird has fly. Speaking of bird, want to yell at me for not updating. Follow TamashaToko on Twitter. Want a way to ask me questions and follow me some more follow lauretheloner on Tumblr.


	13. With Me

Chapter 12

With Me

Nothing was accomplished, and to make things worse Kagome figured a walk downtown in the cold night air would actually help things. The breeze felt nice as she stuck to the side walk taking in all the empty buildings and roads around her until, of course, Inuyasha's yelling ruined it.

"Kagome are you stupid?" he asked her, "Kouga could be anywhere hunting you down, and Naraku is sitting back laughing about it."

She frowned, "I needed the exercise I'm screwed either way. I could stay in my apartment where Kouga could kill me, or fall asleep where Naraku can kill me. At least this way I can get a little air."

They kept having the same argument and it wasn't having any results. Kagome could probably get out of this situation by using her last wish, but what would happen after that? They didn't even know what would become of Inuyasha when he finished his service. Would he remain by her side or be teleported elsewhere? If Naraku was so hell bent on getting her right now, he'd clearly come back and take advantage of her when her memories of all these events were erased.

"It's scary," Kagome frowned as she stood on the side walk looking at her feet, "we are risking too much by relying on wishes."

"I know it's a gamble," he growled a few feet behind her, "but we really don't have much of a choice do we? Naraku is a genie when his not granting wishes, his hiding in some dimension somewhere; I can't exactly fight him."

"I can't lose you," she whispered, "not only because you said you'd protect me, but…. I just want you here. What will even happen to you?"

"I don't know."

I don't know was his answer, and it pissed her off. It was easy to see that she was cranky, they'd been in hiding without sleep for two days and maybe it was wearing on her. Still this was Inuyasha's fate, his life, the thing he'd been waiting for and he didn't know what would happen to him when the final wish was made?

"You'll probably just forget all about me and go see your ex girlfriend, Kikyo, or whatever her name is."

She expected a growl, or a tantrum of some sorts, but instead she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. She never minded Inuyasha holding her, maybe that should have been one of the first signs that she wasn't in love with Kouga. His chin was on top of her head as though they were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

"Shut up you stupid girl," he said in a small whisper as he held on to her tightly, "I don't care about any of that stuff anymore…. I can prove it to you."

"You don't have to," she frowned, "I'll lose all my memories so it won't-

"Just shut up baka," he interrupted her, "I'll prove it to you anyway. I've always hated Kikyo for what she's done, and too be honest when I was free I planned to do a lot of horrible things hoping her soul would notice me and it would hurt her. I was going to hurt a lot of people so she'd feel guilty. I was going to make it happen through a gift she gave me, the shikon no tama. It is what turned me into a genie I guess, the shikon is some powerful pink jewel.

The jewel absorbs energy from every wish I grant. Every time someone wants money, women, or power it counts as greed and the jewel turns black. If the jewel were to be black when I was freed I'd be a full demon fully capable of exacting my revenge, however it can be purified. Though it's rare that I ever get a good pure wish they are very powerful when they come through. A simple three pure wishes in a row could purify the whole jewel, and you've done that. I will become human, and I don't care. I don't want revenge anymore Kagome. I just want to be with you."

The smell of salt, which could only mean Kagome was crying again. Her hands were shaking and cold as she tightly held on to his hands that were around her waist.

"Would you really do that for me? Deal with being human and all the stupidity us humans have to offer?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he maneuvered her small body around so she was facing him. She got a small glimpse of his eyes, he looked somber while at the same time happy just like the night at Kouga's party when he announced that he wanted her.

Before she could react his lips met hers and she closed her eyes, letting this long awaited kiss take her over. She felt a deserved tingle, almost a jolt, hit her and moved through her hitting the tips of her toes. Once again, something she could never experience with Kouga. She was in love with her genie.

BOOM

It was loud and felt like the Earth was about to shatter, did a real kiss really do all of that to a woman?

"Kagome move!"

She felt her body being pushed with force, almost flying out of the area as Inuyasha jumped up and pretty much threw her to the ground as far as she would go. It didn't take long to understand what was happening. The building they'd been standing by exploded and was collapsing, a lot of the brick and materials toppling towards them. The second her brain could process all of this she screamed as Inuyasha was buried in a small mountain of brick, wood, and bits of merchandise the former store had sold.

She didn't have time to think about herself, all she knew was that she was alive, and he'd just been taken from her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed running forward praying that she could unearth him.

It was still dangerous, but that was the least of her worries as called upon unused strength to push aside pieces of building while shouting his name. There, she finally found his arm, but before she could even reach for it to check for a pulse she was found.

"Oh no you don't princess," came that familiar voice.

Kouga's arms went right around her waist and arms restraining her as he picked her up. He felt stronger than usual and had an aura of danger all around him. She could feel her heart beat as she struggled and just begged for Inuyasha's body to spring out before she was dragged away.

"Finally," he laughed happily, "that pathetic looking bastard got what's coming to him before he could steal someone else's fiancée."

"Kouga let me go now!" she screamed trying to step on his feet or use any trick in the book to get away with failed results.

"Don't count on it. The moment I saw you standing there was like moth to a flame I had that building rigged to kill you. You probably would have liked to go out like that, being held by that piece of shit, but I can make better arrangements. My girlfriend deserves a lot more than just a mediocre death."

"Kouga snap out of it! This isn't you! You're being manipulated."

"I _was_ being manipulated by you when you told me you loved me, and that you wanted to marry me. What a fool I was to believe you. Now let's get out of here before the police come."

The two were gone by the time that the sirens came. They were so annoying and getting closer and closer. Inuyasha growled when the noise woke him up, but he quickly growled as he tossed aside the rubble that managed to knock him out.

"Kagome," he called for her the second he was free, "Kagome!"

The scent of Kouga quickly assaulted his nose and his eyes widened with fear. He had her, clearly taken her away because the scent of her blood or death wasn't in this place. She was alive, he knew it. If the holder of his final wishes were to be murdered not only would he be free, but the jewel would probably become dark.

Something he would have really liked when he first met her, but everything changed and he ran off following the scent ready to do anything to save her.

Kagome screamed and threatened Kouga as much as she could, trying to get him to snap out of this as he was almost zombie-like tying her to a chair. The madness that had been forced on to him by Naraku's dark magic had taken control of him. He wouldn't get peace until he ended Kagome's life. Even though Kagome had someone she loved she would have maybe accepted this to save Kouga, but she couldn't bear the after life that was awaiting her. She might even have to kill Kouga herself, it'd be better that way.

"I can't believe you did this to me Kagome," he said as he finished tying her up, "all I wanted was for you to be my happy wife. Since you clearly never loved me I assume you were after me for my money, and now that I'm worth millions I can't risk you being that close to my heart again. I probably would have let you get away with such abuse if it wasn't for you being a cheating slut."

"Kouga I shouldn't have lead you on okay but I did have feelings for you," she interjected, "but then I fell in love with Inuyasha. I'm sorry just let me go and I swear I'll never bother you again-

"LIAR!" he screamed before having that scary chuckle, "I am such a great boss aren't I? All my employees have a lot of benefits including life insurance. Maybe there is a way for you to pay me back Kagome, and then we'll be even. Too bad you won't be alive anymore, but I'll make sure to give you a nice funeral."

"Kouga don't," she helpless pleaded one more time before her hands that exploring the rope found a weak point.

She still had a chance.

"I think I'll just blow this whole house up with you in it, which will bring me a nice paycheck. What do you think Kagome? I just have to break the gas pipe and I promise it will be quick, okay babe?"

"Not a chance!"

Kagome got loose and quickly emerged from the chair. Kouga had been on his way to the basement, probably to loosen a gas pipe, and she attempted to push him down the stairs so she could have a head start to escape.

"I don't think so!" his eyes flashed with madness again as he held her arms behind her body and laughed, "maybe something not so elaborate. Let's just end this now babe."

From his pocket he quickly pulled a sharp hunting knife, that he clearly brought with him to use on her since he didn't hunt. He pushed her right on to the wall so there was no escape now as he pressed the blade against her throat drawing a few drops of blood. He was going to slit her throat. This was how it was going to end.

"Such a shame Kagome I really did love you," he whispered pressing it harder, "but now I hate you so much I don't even care about life insurance. It's time to end this."

He was ready to cut her. She had to make a wish. Just one wish could save her, but one wish would make her lose all she cared about.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha busted right in through the window, but Kagome knew it didn't matter. Kouga smiled ready to make quickly work. She tried to stop herself from screaming as the blade cut knowing she had to make the wish before she could no longer speak.

She felt blood fill her mouth as she spoke the words.

"I wish I could be with Inuyasha forever."

AN: Okay this wasn't the last chapter. I'm a liar, but I do believe there are still things that need to be dealt with.

Also I loves me a cliff hanger.


End file.
